Peeta, The Boy in Love
by BookGurl16
Summary: What if the Hunger Games wasn't just a game to overcome and survive, but to help the girl with the braid survive? What if it wasn't just a fight to the death but a fight for love? In this fanfiction, relive the Hunger Games with Peeta's point of view. Because then the way we see the world changes.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**A/N I'm going to replace the first few chapters with something much better. I'm starting editing, and I think I'm going to have to edit the crap out of this. XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Reaping<strong>

"No! Peeta!" The cries break my heart. I should go help her. Why don't I help her? But I keep turning away, walking away from the beautiful girl in danger. I turn, but there is just coldness in my face. I struggle to reason with myself, but I don't. I just watch as the girl with the ivory skin and her signature braid bleed to death in front of me. Her grey eyes are pleading, begging. But I am relentless.

And the shocking, horrible truth comes over me. She is dying because of me. I stabbed her. And as I realize this, I'm laughing, laughing...

I gasp, my hair plastered to my forehead with sweat. My hands are shaking, and I look down warily. I pull myself out of bed. It's early, and the pale sunlight is just barely streaming in from the window. The world is quiet, except for a couple of birds singing here and there. There are voices downstairs, and I think nothing of it. People come and go as they like, and if they rise early just to buy bread, then so be it. I glance at my sleeping brother, Padric. He's snoring quite loudly, and I stifle a laugh. I get dressed for the day, and lazily comb through my hair. I look at myself in the mirror.

My blonde hair is disheveled, even after the rushed combing. No matter. My mother can help me later. My blue eyes look wary, and I can see sleep lines starting to form. I didn't get enough sleep last night. I look into my eyes and then I'm back to that night when I was 11. I hear my mother screaming at someone to leave. She threatens to call the Peacekeepers. My mother walks back in, grumbling about filthy Seam brats. Curiously, I glance out from behind her, but what I see horrifies me.

It can't be. But it's her. It's Katniss Everdeeen, and she looks tired and hungry. Not to mention cold. And I feel a certain pull to protect. I need to help her. I quickly walk back in. Food. She needs food. I quickly grab two loaves, hastily, and purposefully drop it in the fire. I pull them out, but then my mother walks in and her eyes narrow. Before I can say anything, she hits me with a rolling pin.

"GO! FEED IT TO THE PIGS!" She starts to scream at me. I walk outside, feeling the welt starting to hurt. I toss one piece to the pigs, and check to make sure my mother was gone. Then, I throw it toward Katniss. I shudder from the memory of my crush, looking so thin, looking so delicate. But she manages to feed her family and live. And that is all I could ask for. I comb through my unruly hair again, and start downstairs. The voices float up the stairway, and I strain to listen.

"-know it's not the best trade you made, Mr. Mellark. Really appreciate it. Thank you." A voice says. But I've heard it before. Gale Hawthorne's voice. The boy who's lucky enough to know Katniss. Who is trusted by Katniss. I envy him. If I could talk to Katniss like that, believe me, I would've.

"No, no, it's alright Gale. We have to be a bit generous on days like this, eh?"

"Yes sir. I thank your generosity." Gale thanks my dad. I realize I've stopped moving and continue down the stairs.

"Good luck Gale." My father says.

"Thank you, sir." I step into view and both my father and Gale turn to look at me.

I nod my head towards Gale, politely. "Morning, Gale." I say formally. He nods at me slightly.

"Morning Peeta." He replies. "Good luck." He says before he leaves. _Probably to see Katniss._ I think. He wished me luck, but what for? For baking bread? Not falling in the oven? I amuse myself with thoughts of falling in the small oven when it hit me. Today is the Reaping. No wonder it's quiet. No wonder everyone is sleeping.

"You're up early, Peeta. Couldn't sleep in?" My father inquires. I just nod and help bake the bread. There are a few customers, but not as much as usual. They usually wait until after the Reaping to buy bread if they can afford it. People celebrate that their children are safe. Except for at least two families who are hoping for their daughter/son. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of Katniss being pulled out, or me, or Padric. Erik is too old to be reaped. Finally, everyone in the bakery wakes up and we get ready for the Reaping.

I pay no attention to my outfit. I've never been concerned with fashion. Before two, my family and I go up to the square where the Reaping is held. We sign in and hurry to our designated areas. Padric is in the male 18s section, the rest of my family is in the outside area, and I'm in the 16s. I fidget with my cuff. I have a bad feeling about the Reaping, something that's difficult to ignore. Was the dream I had last night an omen? Maybe it is a sign that I, or Katniss, is going to get picked.

The Reaping begins, although Haymitch's still missing. Mayor Undersee starts his speech that I zone out on. It's the same one every year, and I've practically memorized it by now. I notice Effie, the perky Capitol escort, and feel irritated at her for being cheerful during the Games. Then Haymitch, who finally decides to grace us with his presence, tries to give Effie a big hug. I stifle a laugh. Haymitch is drunk. As always. Great. Thanks to Haymitch, District Twelve is the laughingstock of Panem. Effie grimaces and pushes him off. Haymitch is our only living victor. We've only had two in the 73 Hunger Games we've ever had. After the speech, Effie pounces up to the microphone, her wig slightly crooked.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor!" Effie grins. And when she says this, I realize the odds are not in Katniss' favor. She has her name in there about 20 times. I start to worry. Maybe she's going to get picked. Maybe the dream was a sign. Effie starts blabbing on about how happy she is to be here, what a lovely district we have, et cetera. What a lie.

"Ladies first!" She chirps in that annoying Capitol accent. She walks over the girls' cup and pulls out a slip of paper with a neatly printed name on it. All I can do is pray, _Not Katniss, not Katniss Everdeen, not my crush, please no._

She opens the paper and clears her throat. "Primrose Everdeen." She reads. For a second, I feel relieved. It's not Katniss. Then, I realize it is Primrose Everdeen. _Everdeen. Everdeen. _Katniss' sister. Curse the god who had answered my prayer. He certainly has a twisted sense of humor.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear goodness. I need to go back and change it to present tense, because it'd be much easier for me to edit the entire story. So this would take a while. If you're following this story, I'll add an extra chapter at the end to notify you that the entire fanfiction is complete! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Katniss Volunteers

**Chapter 2: Katniss Volunteers**

I search for Katniss in the crowd, when I finally catch a glimpse of her brown hair, gathered up in a lovely braid. But I have no time to dwell on how pretty her hair looks. A boy is gripping her arm, keeping her from falling. She's struggling to breathe and comprehend what just happened. I can tell. I look at the small blonde girl making her way up to the stage, her hair plaited. The blood has gone out of the twelve-year-old's face. Prim comes into Katniss' line of sight and something snaps in her.

"Prim!" Katniss yells, though it is so strangled I can barely make it out. "Prim!" And I feel as I am experiencing déjà vu. It reminds me of my nightmare, the one where I couldn't do anything to help Katniss. Then, Katniss pushes Prim behind her protectively. I see now that the kids had made a walkway for her and I feel angry. How can they let her sacrifice herself for her sister? But then again, it is Katniss. She'd do anything to help the sister she loves so much. Then, I hear the words I never wanted to hear from Katniss.

"I volunteer!" She gasps with Prim behind her. "I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss had just volunteered for her death sentence. I feel myself slipping away from the world slowly, shaking my head silently. This has to be another nightmare. It has to be. It can't be real. Katniss can't die. She can't.

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" Prim's holding onto Katniss, screaming. A shadow breaks away from the Boys' 18's section. Hawthorne. He walks up to Katniss and pulls Prim off Katniss' back. The way he does that, so calm, makes me angry. How can he let her go? How can he be so calm? He whispers something to Katniss and Katniss walks up, slowly, carefully. But I can see her hand shaking. I glare at the ground angrily. Hawthorne gets the honor, no privilege, of knowing Katniss and he just lets her go with a calm expression. I faintly hear Katniss introducing herself and I'm brought back to reality.

Effie makes me sick. 'Don't want Prim to steal all the glory?' What the heck? What kind of woman would say that to a girl going into her death trap? Then, Effie has the nerve to tell us to give a round of applause.

To give credit to District Twelve, no one claps. I'm the first one to put the three fingers on my lips and hold them out to her. Screw the stupid Capitol and their stupid Games. Next thing I know, everyone's following my lead. She looks like she's about to cry and all I want to do is wrap her in my arms and keep her safe from this wretched world. Haymitch puts an arm around Katniss and she looks like she's struggling to keep up his weight.

"Look at her. Look at this one." He yells. "I like her. Lots of..." He pauses, as if thinking for a word to describe her. "... spunk!" He looks satisfied with himself. Then, he starts yelling at the camera. Is he taunting the Capitol? Haymitch falls off the stage and he's whisked away on a stretcher. Effie's back to her annoying self. Happy for the Games. Happy that Katniss volunteered. Hoping for a half-decent District next year. Then, it's the boys' turn. What if it's Padric? Or me? The thought terrifies me. And strangely gives me a sense of comfort. Maybe I'd be able to talk to her or save her. Maybe.

"Peeta Mellark." She reads.

I look around for the poor boy who got called then I realize. Holy crap! Peeta Mellark! That's me! A rush of emotions washes over me, fear being the most dominant. I don't want to go up there. Can't. But I manage to pull myself together and clench my fists together. Katniss makes eye contact with me, for one second, then her gaze drifts off, as if she's reliving a memory. Unlike Prim, there are no volunteers for me. I risk a glance at Katniss, who still seems slightly out of it. After the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason, we're asked to shake hands. She looks sad and conflicted as I take her warm hand in mine. I squeeze it gently, to offer encouragement. To reassure her.

But when the anthem plays, all I could think of is her small hand, in mine. A perfect fit, almost. As if it is meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Tears

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins.**

_To my beautiful fans and readers: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the reason I write! Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or added the story to story alert! Thank you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Tears<strong>

When the anthem ends, we are taken into two separate rooms to say goodbye to our loved ones. It's heavily guarded, and the thought makes me scoff. Like anyone would try to escape. Where would we escape to anyways? The room is magnificent though. The rug probably is worth more than my entire bakery, bread included. It is so thick and deep that all I want to do is lay down and sleep on it. Restraining myself, I just sit on the floor. The first people in are my mother, my father, Padric, Erik, and Reta, Erik's wife. My niece Nora and nephew Jacob walk behind Reta. I'd never been close to them but when I give them a hug, they start crying like crazy. Eventually, they let go, tears streaming down their faces.

Reta whispers, hugging me with tears in her eyes, "Come home, Peeta." Erik sits next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder awkwardly. There's an undeniable tension, and he seems at a loss for words.

At last, he settles with, "We'll miss you, Peeta." My brother doesn't even believe in me. But at least he didn't give me hope of coming home. Then Padric comes up, looking miserable, and angry.

"I'm so sorry Peet!" He uses his stupid nickname. But he looks too upset for me to yell at him. "I should've volunteered. I'm a horrible brother. You don't deserve to die." He cries out. I try to reassure him, feeling a bit awkward.

"It's fine, Padric. Not many people would've done that either. Volunteering only goes so far."

"Katniss did." My stubborn brother points out.

"Not everyone is a Katniss, Padric." I counter, to which he has no proper response. My mother is next. I didn't expect her to do anything. To my surprise, she awkwardly hugs me.

"Maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner." My mother says. Wow. The Hunger Games really does change you. She continues. "She's a survivor, that one." At first, I don't notice the 'she' at the beginning. I'm confused, but feel slightly proud. What does she mean that I am a survivor? Then, I realize she said 'she' instead of 'he.' Sadness fills me, making me feel heartbroken. My brother and mother had given up on me. But it would help them if I die. When I die. My father has tears in his eyes and that's what hurt me the most. We cry a bit, then I pull myself together. But the damage is done, and I would be marked off as a crier. You know what, let them think that.

"You can do this son." He says fiercely before the Peacekeepers come for him. "You can win. Peeta, we believe in you!" He shouts and then the door slams shut.

Next, I expect either Roland or Daniel, my friends to come in. So I hastily try to wipe the rest of the tears away, to no avail. But, to my surprise, it's Gale. We weren't close and we've never talked. What does he want? Gale walks in, his tall stature awkwardly hovering by the doorway. The silence isn't comfortable, really, and we just stare at the floor and ceiling. He clears his throat.

"Peeta?" He asks.

"Yes?" I reply warily.

"Look after Katniss, please?" His voice is barely a hoarse whisper, pleading. Gale's about to leave, turning away. "No, never mind it's-" I cut him off.

"Sure thing." I say. He looks surprised and then unsure, but he just inclines his head slightly and left. Next Daniel and Roland walk in. They're crying as well, so they couldn't judge me. We sit there, in silence, but not like the one with Gale. The one with my friends is familiar and comforting. Finally, Delly comes in. Delly's extremely nice and she's been my friend for years.

"I'll miss you Peeta. Come home? Please try." Delly pleads, tears brimming. Her face is red and I suspect that she stopped crying for me. I nod, and start to reply but she shakes her head and hurries out the door. She didn't want me to feel bad, I guess. Then, I am taken to the train which is even fancier than the Justice Building where we said our goodbyes. I take a bath and change out of my Reaping clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. I sit on my bed and think about my life, the memories flashing by. I realize too late that I forgot to bring a token with me. Oh well, it's too late, anyways. The door creaks open and I look up, startled. Haymitch sticks his head in my room, looking drunk as usual.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room, taking a nap." He grumbles. Then, he's gone. Before I know it, Effie is calling us to dinner. Katniss comes in after me, her hair left up in the up-do her mother had done for her. She sits next to me and I have to divert my eyes from her.

Effie asks where Haymitch is and I tell her what he told me. She looks relieved he's not here, and I don't blame her. The food comes out, and it looks delicious. The food is extremely rich, and I'm stuffing myself even when Effie tells us to save space.

"At least you two have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of salvages. It completely upset my digestion." Effie comments after a while. That upsets Katniss, because the tributes last year were from the Seam, where she is from. The Seam's the poorest part of District Twelve. As I predicted, she eats the rest of her meal with her hands and wipes her hands on the tablecloth to make a point.

I'd laugh at Effie's reaction, but I feel so sick, trying to keep the food down. It's hard, but I manage, somehow. The next thing on our agenda is to watch the Reapings. Glimmer and Marvel from One. Cato and Clove from Two. Those are the ones fresh on my mind. District Four doesn't look so intimidating. I add Thresh from Eleven to the list. I look at Katniss when Rue's called. She's a small twelve-year-old from Eleven. Katniss' eyes softens slightly. I can tell why. Rue reminds her of Prim.

When we watch District Twelve's Reaping, Effie complains, "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

I laugh. It's Haymitch. What'd she expect? "He was drunk. He's drunk every year."

Katniss smirks and adds, "Every day."

Effie retorts, "Yes. How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!" As if on cue, Haymitch staggers in, his eyes bloodshot.

"I miss supper?" He slurs. Then he vomits all over the floor and falls in the vomit. Disgusting.

"So laugh away!" Effie says, hopping around the vomit and leaving us to deal with Haymitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thanks for reading! You inspire me to continue posting! What do you think? Please Review! Thank you to all who has review, favorited, or added this to authorstory alert! I love you all!**

**(UPDATED A/N: I have to edit Chapters 4, 5, and 6- So bear with me! And I also need to check the others as well, so this will NOT be complete for a bit. I'm hoping to finish by Friday, 1/3/14 though.) **


	4. Chapter 4: Haymitch and Breakfast

**Chapter 4: Haymitch and Breakfast**

Katniss and I both stare at the mess we call our mentor. The smell makes me want to puke but I don't. I hate to admit it, but Effie's right. Haymitch is our only chance. I look at Katniss and Katniss looks at me. Her mesmerizing grey eyes stare straight into mine and for a second, I couldn't remember where I was. The moment ends too quickly, and we look away, stepping forward to help Haymitch up.

"I tripped? Smells bad." Haymitch comments. No kidding. Katniss and I stepp forward to help our mentor drenched in vomit.

"Let's get you back to your room." I suggest, still trying not to puke all over Haymitch. "Clean you up a bit." We half-drag Haymitch out of the room. Katniss and I put Haymitch in his bathtub and turn the shower on. I realize this is going to be awkward for Katniss. I mean, it'd be awkward for anyone, but Katniss is a girl and it'd scar her forever.

"It's okay. I'll take it from here." I tell her. She looks relieved and grateful and I warm up. I did something she appreciates. I mean, that sounds stupid, but my dream still haunts me and I'm glad I can do something for her. Then a flash of suspicion crosses her, before it's replaced with concern.

"All right. I can send one of the Capitol people to help you." She offers. I could use help but she's looking at me with those beautiful grey eyes that made my mind unable to process a coherent, reasonable thought.

"No, I don't want them." I say instead. She nods and heads to her room quickly. Shoot, this is going to be awkward. I strip Haymitch off and wrinkle my nose in disgust. After helping him take his bath, I help him out and dress him in clean clothes. I lay him on his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he's dead to the world.

I walk to my room but pause outside of Katniss' room briefly when the train stops. I hear something slam shut. The window closing. _What was that for? _I wonder as I walk to my room. I lie on my back, looking at the ceiling. Lights of another district flutter past the window and disappear. Is Katniss thinking of Prim? Her mother? Father? Gale? The last thought makes me green with envy. I push the thought away and change out of my clothes. Eventually, I fall asleep.

When I wake up, Effie's calling me up, telling me it's a "big, big, big day." I change into some other clean clothes and walk down to breakfast. I think of the incident yesterday with Katniss and Haymitch as I eat. I become somewhat embarrassed about yesterday and I keep my eyes down as Katniss enters the room. I hold a roll in my hands, not sure if I want to eat or not. I look over at Katniss and my heart nearly stops. She looks stunning. Why do I keep feeling like this? She always looks stunning to me. Why does it surprise me? My father would say, "Because you're in love." but he isn't here. He once told me he felt the same way about Katniss' mother. Katniss is looking at the mug of muddy brown liquid in front of her that I somewhat recognized.

"They call it hot chocolate. It's good." I tell Katniss. She takes a sip and her eyes light up. She amuses me by drinking all her hot chocolate before eating. She's full of surprises. When Katniss stops eating, I continue to eat. I look at Katniss, wondering what she's thinking of.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice." Katniss says to Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." Haymitch laughs.

"That's very funny." I say coolly. And I get mad. Haymitch is putting Katniss' life at risk by drinking. I lash out at his glass and it shatters on the floor. "Only not to us." I finish with a steely glare in my eyes. He punches me, and I fall onto the ground, my jaw throbbing with pain. He's strong for someone who fell in his own puke yesterday. I hear a loud thud on the table and wonder what it is.

"Well, what's this?" Haymitch asks, amused. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" I rise up and grab a handful of ice but Haymitch stops me.

"No. Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena." Some advice.

"That's against the rules." I counter.

"Only if they catch you." Haymitch has a point. "That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better." He turns to Katniss. "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?" He asks her. I look down and see what had caused the thud. Katniss had driven a knife into the table, probably to stop Haymitch from getting the drink. She yanks the knife out and throws it across the room. It lodges itself in the seam between two panels. I'm impressed. I know Katniss is good with a bow and arrow, but not a knife.

"Stand over here. Both of you." Haymitch commands, nodding towards the middle of the room. We walk there obediently. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough." Is he insulting our looks? I don't snap back at him, though, and keep listening. "All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you have to do exactly what I do." He says. I shrug.

"Fine." I reply. Better than nothing, I guess.

"So help us. When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone-" Katniss begins to ask. But Haymitch interrupts her.

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist." He says.

"But-" Katniss begins.

"No buts. Don't resist." He says and he turns to leave the car. The room goes dark suddenly and we stand in an awkward silence as we go beneath the tunnels. When the train slows and light floods the compartment, we run to the windows. We see the crazy people of the Capitol and I start waving but Katniss backs up. I notice her staring and shrug.

"Who know? One of them may be rich." I say. Katniss probably took that the wrong way but I didn't mind. I'm doing this for Katniss. All of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN If you are rereading, then please tell me if this is better! I'd hope so, I think my writing has improved somewhat from two years ago. **


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Fire

**Chapter 5: Burning Fire**

I feel my hair being ripped out and I clench my teeth. It's all I could do to not scream or resist. How could Haymitch stand this torture twenty-four years ago? I look at my silly prep team, their unique fashion sense just screaming CAPITOL!

Bremia has long red hair, but I can see parts of it has been dyed in orange and yellow. It's made to look like fire, I guess. Her bright orange skin has yellow diamonds in it. Tattoos of fire run down her arms. Well, if there's an arson, I guess we'd know who a prime suspect would be.

Oxion has dark blue hair, cropped up short. His arms are light blue with wavy tattoos on them. Great I have representations of water and fire in my prep team. All I'm missing is earth.

I turn to look at Orpheus, the last member of the trio, and, sure enough, he's the earth in this odd group. His hair is brown and looks natural enough. He had grown it out until it was slightly wavy. His dark tan skin is adorned with leaf tattoos, but he looks a bit more normal than the others.

When they finish, I'd been in the Remake Center for about four hours and there's still no trace of my stylist. I stand there, embarrassed and naked, and think about my family. But all my thoughts drift back to Katniss. A few moments later, my stylist walks in. I had expected someone made to look like air, as my prep team is obsessed with the four elements, but she actually looks... normal. Her long, straight blonde hair has only traces of brunette in it, and it looks somewhat attractive. There are no alterations to her skin, and her face has only minimal makeup. It's refreshing to see after the prep team.

I feel like a piece of dough. I'm now the perfect shape and cooked. My prep team had kneaded me until I couldn't recognize myself anymore. This lady, my stylist, is going to style my clothing and dress me until I look either dazzling or hilarious. Probably the latter since we have to dress in something related to our district's principal industry. District Twelve. Coal mining. Add them up, you have horrible outfits. The lady finishes examining me, which relieved me, and gives me my robe, which I put on hurriedly. Her normal appearance makes me uneasy about my naked appearance.

She looks at me, nodding slightly, and then realizes something that shocks her. "Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Portia, your stylist. Peeta, why don't you come with me?" I follow her into a sitting room and I wonder what Katniss is doing and wonder who her stylist is. We eat a meal in silence and the food tastes great. I wonder what it would feel like to live in the Capitol.

"So, Peeta. Let's talk about your outfit." Portia says.

"Are you new in the Games?" I comment without thinking. Portia just smiles. I study her features a bit closer. It looks all natural, as it did with my first observation. She didn't do anything to her face and I can't help but think how glad I am to have a normal stylist.

"Yes." She says quietly. I continue eating while she talks.

"My partner this year is Cinna, who is Katniss' stylist." She pauses and I nod to show her I'm listening. "We have to dress you in something that represents coal mining." Ugh. This isn't going to be pretty. District Twelve is always the laughingstock of Panem, this year more than ever thanks to Haymitch's lovely fall. Why can't they spare us anymore misery?

"Will I be in a coal miner outfit?" I ask. Portia shakes her head.

"No. Cinna and I have decided to make you unforgettable. And the coal miner is very mainstream. And overdone." Oh God. I'm going to be naked and covered in black dust. I just know it. "We'll focus on the coal this year." Then she asks me a very weird question. "Are you afraid of fire?"

"Why?" I question cautiously.

She laughs mischievously. "Because your costume will be... flaming."

Portia wasn't kidding. I'm dressed in a black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. She tells me Katniss is dressed in the same thing and I try to imagine her in it. My shiny leather boots fits me snugly and my cape is the most interesting I've ever seen. For one thing, it's covered in red, orange, and yellow. I also have a matching headpiece. At least I'm not naked.

"What's the point of all the red, yellow, and orange?" I ask. It really does look like flames.

"We're going to set you on fire." Portia says simply. I almost choke on air. They're going to kill us before we get in the Games? Portia sees my shocked face and hurries to reassure me. "Not real fire. Synthetic fire we came up with. You'll be safe, Peeta." She tells me. _As safe as anyone in fire would be_, I think nervously. I have no makeup on my face, for which I'm grateful. I spot Katniss as I walk out, and she looks lovely as ever. Cinna had added only a tiny bit of makeup and she looks normal. I have to thank Cinna and Portia that they didn't add too much makeup on us later. If I make it out allive. We are led to the stables and get on our chariots. Katniss looks at me.

"What do you think? About the fire?" She whispers. And I can see fear in her eyes of being burned alive.

"I'll rip up your cape if you'll rip off mine." I reply, gritting my teeth, angry at Cinna and Portia for frightening Katniss who I'd always thought of as fearless.

"Deal." She agrees. "I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

I realize that Haymitch is nowhere in sight. "Where is Haymitch, anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" I ask.

"With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame." Katniss smirks. We're both laughing at Haymitch's expense even though we're about to be burned alive. I really am a piece of dough, ready to be cooked. Oh, the irony. When District Eleven rolls out, a young man, whom I guess must be Cinna, hops onto the chariot. He mutters something and lights us on fire. I brace myself to rip the cape off Katniss but I feel nothing. Nothing? Nothing. It just tickles. Am I dead?

"It works." He sighs in relief, which kind of bothers me because he hadn't expected it to work in the first place. We're the lab rats. He lifts up Katniss' chin and an irrational spasm of jealousy runs through me. _Control your emotions, Peeta._ "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" He jumps off and looks back. He yells something and I can barely make out the words. _Hold hands._ Katniss looks at me and she looks dazzling. I can tell that she's amazed at our costumes.

"What's he saying?" She asks.

"I think he said for us to hold hands." I tell her and grab her small hand in mine. It feels warm and I want to keep this moment forever in my mind. Cinna nods and gives a thumbs-up and the next thing I know, we're rolling into the city. The crowd's initial shock turns to cheers of "District Twelve!" and everyone's watching us. I catch a sight of us on the screen and Katniss looks utterly beautiful. Sponsors will be lining up around the corner for her. She's blowing kisses, catching roses, smiling, and waving. Katniss is a natural. She's squeezing my hand and I realize that without her, I'd fall off the chariot. I just hold onto her hand tightly. Everyone is yelling Katniss' name. She's the girl on fire. I am just the guy next to her. But I don't mind. We enter the City Circle and Katniss seems to realize she's been squeezing my hand.

"No, don't let go of me." I beg as she starts to loosen her grip. "Please. I might fall out of this thing."

To my relief and surprise, she replies, "Okay." She holds on to me and we pull up to President Snow's mansion. The music ends and Snow welcomes us. _To die,_ I think. The cameras try to not focus on us, but it's hard. We look even more amazing in the darkness. The flickering flames stands out on the screen. With the anthem playing, the camera gives each pair of tributes some airtime but it stays on us as we parades around the circle and back into the Training Center. The doors close and the hyper prep team surrounds us. I see the other tributes glare at us and I can't help it. I grin back at them. We literally outshone them all. Our stylists help us down and puts out the flames. Katniss lets go of me and we massage our sore hands. Even though my hand looks like it had lost blood, I can't help but wish she'd held onto me longer.

"Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky back there." I thank her.

"It didn't show." She replies. "I'm sure no one noticed."

"I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often. They suit you." I say shyly and I give her a smile. She does something unexpected. She kisses me right on my bruise and walks off. I continue to stand there, looking stupid, and touching the spot where she kissed me lightly. It still feels warm and I can't help but want more.


	6. Chapter 6: Redheaded Avox

**Chapter 6: Redheaded Avox**

We ride up in the elevator in the tower where the tributes are to stay. I sneak a peek at Katniss and I can tell she wants to ride the elevator again. I don't blame her- it's exhilarating. Effie and Haymitch will oversee us into the arena. Basically, we're stuck with them until we go to fight to the death. But Effie can corral us to places in time. I haven't seen Haymitch yet. Effie Trinket is flying high, complimenting us about our Opening Ceremony performance. And she goes on and on about trying to win us sponsors and she says something about the barbarism of District Twelve. I don't pay attention, wondering about the kiss.

Effie continues talking and she says this really stupid comment about coal turning into pearls. That snaps me back to the present. I decide to stay quiet while Effie blabs on about sealing the sponsor deals and Haymitch. When I arrive at my quarters, my mouth drops open. This must be at least twice as large as my home! It's soft and there are so many electronic gadgets. The shower must have at least 100 buttons. I take a bath, trying each button.

I'm attacked with jets of hot water, splashes of cold water, buckets of roses, and lots of gel. Shampoos, oils, soaps, they have it all. After I take my bath, I smell faintly of roses and a lot of soap. I laugh and place my hand on a box that dries my hair. Apparently, you can program the closet for an outfit. It takes me another 10 minutes to work it out. I dress and head to dinner. I'm almost sure I'm late but no one's there. I go looking around and eventually bump into the stylists.

"Hi Peeta." Cinna says.

"Hi Cinna. Hi Portia." I say. Portia smiles.

"You smell… interesting." She notes. I laugh.

"Who knew showers can be so dangerous?" I joke. Cinna laughs.

"The first time I came here, I had that problem too." He says quietly. "Would you like to see the roof?" I nod and we go onto the roof through a flight of stairs. We sit on the roof in silence.

"So, what's going on with Katniss?" Portia asks with a mischievous smile.

"What are you talking about?" I ask a little too quickly. Cinna smiles.

"Come on Peeta. You don't honestly think we didn't notice the kiss Katniss gave you, did you?" Cinna laughs. I blush.

"You can tell us." Portia says gently.

So I tell them the story. "It was the first day of school. My father pointed Katniss out to me and told me 'Do you see that girl? I wanted to marry her mother but she ran off with a coal miner.' I replied, 'A coal miner? Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?' And he told me, 'Because when he sings, even the birds stop to listen.' And later that day we had a music assembly and the teacher asked if anyone knew the valley song. Katniss' hand shot straight up so the teacher asked her to sing. And every bird fell silent when she started. And I was a goner. Ever since then I've been trying to tell her but I couldn't work up the courage to talk to her. Ironic, the only thing that's driving us together is the Hunger Games." I finish bitterly. Cinna smiles sympathetically.

"Peeta, she's a lucky girl to have someone like you." Portia says gently. "But you didn't explain the kiss. Are you a couple?"

I shake my head. "I don't know what that was about." I blush. "But I wish." The silence gets awkward so I start conversation. "Why do they let us up here? Aren't they worried the tributes might commit suicide and jump off?" Cinna and Portia laughs.

"You can't." Cinna says and sticks his hand out. There's a sharp zap and he pulls his hand back in. "There's some kind of electric force field. We should go to dinner." He says. We stand up and head for dinner. There's still no one there so we head to the balcony to look at the city.

We continue talking and soon Katniss arrives and we all turn around. We sit and start eating when Effie and Haymitch arrive. I can't help but look at Katniss. When I do, she's asking the red-headed servant girl something. "What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?" I look and I see that she's referring to the cake. It's too bad it has to burn. "That's the last thing I wa-oh! I know you!" Katniss continues. The adults stop talking and look at Katniss.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox? The very thought." Effie snaps.

Katniss asks the question I'm about to ask. "What's an Avox?"

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak. She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her." Haymitch explains.

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order. Of course, you don't really know her." Effie continues. I look at Katniss and I see her face. She knows the girl. And it's associated with a bad memory; the guilt on her face says it all. I have to cover for her.

I snap my finger so the attention is on me. "Delly Cartwright. That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly." Delly looks nothing like the girl. But Katniss catches on quickly.

"Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair."

"Something about the eyes, too." I say. Almost immediately, the adults relax.

"Oh, well. If that's all it is. And yes, the cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it specially in honor of your fiery debut." Cinna says. After we eat the delicious cake, we watch the opening ceremonies.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asks.

"Cinna's." Portia says.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion. Very nice." Haymitch comments. Rebellion? Right, the other tributes are stiff as rocks.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it." Haymitch says. I want to know about the Avox girl but I can't ask it here. We walk together down the hall and when we get to Katniss' door, I lean against the frame.

"So, Delly Cartwright. Imagine finding her lookalike here." I say. She hesitates and it hurts me. Does she think that I'm not trustworthy? I realize that she might be afraid we're being watched.

"Have you been on the roof yet?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Cinna showed me. You can practically see the whole city. The wind's a bit loud, though." Katniss will know what I mean.

"Can we just go up?" She asks.

"Sure come on." I tell her and I lead her up to the roof. She looks amazed when she walks onto the roof. There's a silence and I decide to start the conversation. "I asked Cinna why they let us up here. Weren't they worried that some of the tributes might just jump over the side?"

"What's he say?" Katniss asks, interested.

"You can't." I say and stick my hand out. There's a zap and my hand is shocked by the electric force field. "Some kind of electric field throws you back on the roof."

"Always worried about our safety." Katniss says somewhat sarcastically. "Do you think they're watching us now?"

"Maybe. Come see the garden." I admit. Portia had shown me this earlier, pointed it out when we were on the balcony. When we were on the roof, I heard the wind chimes but didn't think much of it. The garden has hundreds of wind chimes, all chiming. No one can hear us. I look at her. She looks at a blossom and begins.

"We were hunting in the woods one day. Hidden, waiting for game." She whispers.

_Gale_, I think but I whisper, "You and your father?"

"No my friend Gale." Of course. "Suddenly all the birds stopped singing at once. Except one. As if it were giving a warning call. And then we saw her. I'm sure it was the same girl. A boy was with her. Their clothes were tattered. They had dark circles under their eyes from no sleep. They were running as if their lives depended on it." She's silent for a moment, reliving it. "The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere. I mean, one moment the sky was empty and the next it was there. It didn't make a sound, but they saw it. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up, fast, so fast like the elevator. They shot some sort of spear through the boy. It was attached to a cable and they hauled him up as well. But I'm certain he was dead." Poor guy. "We heard the girl scream once. The boy's name, I think. Then it was gone, the hovercraft. Vanished into thin air. And the birds began to sing again, as if nothing had happened." There's one thing bothering me.

"Did they see you?" I asks.

"I don't know. We were under a shelf of rocks." She says. But I can see in her eyes that they did see her.

"You're shivering." I notice. I take off my jacket and I wrap it around her. I can see she's starting to back up but she stays. "They were from here?" I asked while securing the jacket. She nods. "Where do you suppose they were going?" I ask.

"I don't know that. Or why they would leave here." Katniss is right. There's nothing left beyond District 12.

"I'd leave here." I accidentally blurt out. I cover it up quickly with a nervous chuckle. "I'd go home if they let me. But you have to admit, the food's prime." I hope that's all they heard. "It's getting chilly. We better go in." We walk into the dome. "Your friend Gale. He's the one who took your sister away at the reaping?" Of course that's Gale.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Not really. I hear the girls talk about him a lot. I though he was your cousin or something." Not likely. "You favor each other."

"No, we're not related." She says. I nod.

"Did he come say good-bye to you?" Of course he did.

"Yes. So did your father. He brought me cookies." My father? Why? I raise my eyebrows.

"Really? Well, he likes you and your sister." More like your mother. "I think he wishes he had a daughter instead of a houseful of boys." Katniss looks surprised. "He knew your mother when they were kids." I continue.

"Oh yes. She grew up in town." I know that she doesn't talk much about my father, but I don't say anything the rest of the way. She gives me my jacket when we reached her door.

"See you in the morning then." She says.

"See you." I reply and head off to my room. I change and fall asleep in my bed, haunted by nightmares of the red-headed Avox.


	7. Chapter 7: Training

**Chapter 7: Training**

I have unpleasant night, dreaming about the red-headed Avox girl, the Games, my family, mutations (or mutts for short), and something about bread burning. I wake up on the floor, and I have no idea how I slept through falling off the bed.

I groan and stumble into the shower, yawning. I accidently hit the wrong button and I'm attacked by spurts of freezing cold water and jets of boiling hot water. Again. The good news is that it woke me up. I walk out of the shower, half of me cold, half of me burning. I place my hand on the box and it dries my hair. I change into some fresh clothes left for me. I meet with Haymitch who's just walking out when I reach his door.

"Morning, Haymitch." I say.

"Morning, Peeta. How was your night?"

"Interesting." When we reach the dining room, I see Katniss sitting there, eating her food-filled plate. Katniss usually comes in after me, so it kind of surprises me. A flash of annoyance flickers past her face and I look at what must annoy her. I look at our outfits and see the reason. For some reason, Katniss doesn't like dressing the same. The training is today and as I eat, I sneak a glance at Katniss. She looks nervous and I am too. She turns a roll over but doesn't eat it. I look at Haymitch who has finished eating several platters of stew. He pushes back his plate and leans his elbows on the table.

"So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

"Why would you coach us separately?" Katniss asks.

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about." Haymitch explains. Are you kidding me? I'm a baker, not a hunter like Katniss.

I look at Katniss. "I don't have any secret skills." I admit. "And I already know what yours is, right? I mean, I've eaten enough of your squirrels." That you hunt with Gale. I resist saying. A flash of surprise flickers across her face but it vanishes.

"You can coach us together." Katniss says. I nod in agreement.

"All right, so give me some idea of what you can do."

"I can't do anything. Unless you count baking bread." I sigh.

"Sorry I don't. Katniss. I already know you're handy with a knife."

"Not really. But I can hunt. With a bow and arrow."

"And you're good?" Calling Katniss just good would be like calling President Snow just mean. And Katniss has to think about it?

"I'm all right." She says and I can't help but roll my eyes. She shouldn't underestimate herself.

"She's excellent. My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits every one in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells the butcher. She can even bring down deer." A flicker of surprise shows on Katniss' face. Then, she gets suspicious. That throws me off guard.

"What are you doing?" She asks suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused. "If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself." I tell her. And I can tell she somehow takes that the wrong way.

"What about you? I've seen you in the market. You can lift hundred-pound bags of flour. Tell him that. That's not nothing." She snaps. And I can feel my anger rising. But inside, I'm touched that she actually notices me.

"Yes, and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't."

"He can wrestle. He came in second in our school competition last year, only after his brother." She says.

"What use is that?" I retort, disgusted. "How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death?"

"There's always hand-to-hand combat." Katniss says, her voice rising in anger. "All you need is to come up with a knife, and you'll at least stand a chance. If I get jumped I'm dead!" And now I'm really mad.

"But you won't! You'll be living up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking people off with arrows. You know what my mother said to me when she came to say good-bye, as if to cheer me up, she says maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner. Then I realized, she didn't mean me, she meant you!" I say the last part with pain.

"Oh, she meant you." She says with a wave of dismissal.

"She said, 'She's a survivor, that one.' _She_ is." I say quietly. She looks at me and she looks like she's reliving the past.

"But only because someone helped me." And I'm back to when I saw her behind our bakery, looking through our trash again.

I shrug and say, "People will help you in the arena. They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you."

"No more than you." She tells me. I turn to Haymitch and roll my eyes.

"She has no idea. The effect she can have." I trace my fingernail on the wood, not looking at Katniss. None of us talk, and soon Haymitch breaks the silence.

"Well, then. Well, well, well. Katniss, there's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?"

"I know a few basic snares." She mutters.

"That may be significant in terms of food." Then, Haymitch turns to me. "And, Peeta, she's right, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to a player. In the Training Center, they will have weights, but don't review how much you can lift in front of the other tributes. The plan's the same for both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?" Katniss and I nod. "One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute." I start objecting and Katniss does too but Haymitch slams his fist on the table. "Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training." Katniss stalks back to her room. She clearly hates me. Haymitch puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Just a minute." He says.

"Yeah?"

"You like her." He says. It wasn't a question.

"How'd you find out?"

He chuckles quietly and sadly. "I was in love once. I see how you look at her." I nod.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

I gulp. And as I say it, I know it's true, just like I know my own name. "Bring her home."

Haymitch is silent for a while, before finally breaking the silence. "Confess your love. On the Interviews."

"What? She'll hate me forever." I protest. He glares at me. I glare back. "I can't, Haymitch. She barely knows me, and I can't talk to her without clamming up, how am I supposed to confess that I have a crush on her?"

"Caesar's interview, right? You'll be the last tribute and the most dominant in the Capitols' minds. I pause and think about it. Should I? I didn't see how it would help. As if sensing my contempt, he adds, "Katniss will have more sponsors and so will you. The Capitol eats this stuff up." And he has a point. So I had to make my decision.

"Fine!" I grumble and walk to my room. I was going to save Katniss, no matter what. And if it means... breaking my heart, then fine. It's almost ten so I get ready. I meet Effie at the elevators and soon Katniss is there. She looks pretty, like always. Someone pins the number _12_ on us and I look around. We're the only tributes dressed alike. We join the circle and the woman called Atala explains the training schedule, the rules, and various other things. She begins reading a list of the skill stations and I look at my opponents. Most of the tributes are bigger than Katniss. How am I supposed to protect her? She releases us and I nudge Katniss.

"Where would you like to start?" I ask chivalrously.

"Suppose we tie some knots." She suggests.

"Right you are." I agree and we cross to the empty station. We stay there for an hour then move onto camouflage. I like this station. I've always admired the painters they talk about at school, but the only art I get to do is the cakes.

"I do the cakes." I say randomly to Katniss, desperate to start conversation and break the awkward silence.

"The cakes?" She asks, confused. "What cakes?"

"At home. The iced ones, for the bakery." I tell her. She looks at my pattern on my arm.

"It's lovely. If only you could frost someone to death." She says, annoyed.

"Don't be so superior. You can never tell what you'll find in the arena. Say it's actually a gigantic cake-" I begin but Katniss cuts me off.

"Say we move on." We go on training in various areas. During lunch, we try to talk but it's not easy. I explain about the bread from the districts, describing each one and the unique attributes of the different loaves.

"And there you have it." I conclude.

"You certainly know a lot."

"Only about bread. Okay, now laugh as if I've said something funny." We both laugh and people start staring at us.

"All right, I'll keep smiling pleasantly and you talk." I say. She tells me a story about how she was chased by a bear. It's fascinating to listen to the story and I was truly interested. I look behind us while we were throwing spears on the second day and notice the little girl from District Eleven. I whisper to Katniss, "I think we have a shadow." Katniss throws her spear and she sees the little girl. "I think her name's Rue." I say. She bites her lip.

"What can we do about it?" She asks harshly. That surprises me because I could've sworn Katniss was reminded of Prim at the reaping recaps.

"Nothing to do. Just making conversation." I say. After I point her out, Katniss notices her more often. When we're back on the District Twelve level, Effie and Haymitch waylay us with questions and they asked us what we did during the day. I'm patient but annoyed.

"Somebody ought to get Haymitch a drink." I mumble as we escape to our beds. She makes a sound between a snort and laugh. Then she stops.

"Don't. Don't let's pretend when there's no one around." She says. I sigh in exasperation.

"All right, Katniss." I say tiredly. I don't want to argue with Katniss. The next day we have our private sessions with the Gamemakers. I get called all too soon and Katniss looks at me.

"Remember what Haymitch said about being sure to throw the weights." She says awkwardly.

"Thanks. You… shoot straight." I say. As I walk to the door, I think, _shoot straight? What a stupid thing to say!_ When I walk in, they're just singing some song, most of them ignoring me. My stomach clenches, but I ignore it and I start to throw weights around for fifteen minutes. One of the weights almost falls on my feet. I kept throwing heavy weights around, extremely bored, until they dismiss me. I sigh as go up to our floor, hoping Katniss does well.


	8. Chapter 8: New Strategy

**Disclaimer: The ending would end with Katniss/Gale if I owned it with a helluva happier ending. Prim would still be alive. I miss you Prim!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: New Strategy<strong>

"How'd you do?" Haymitch asks me. I shrug and wait for Katniss. We were all sitting in the sitting room, waiting for Katniss.

When I hear Katniss come up out of the elevator, I run out to ask her how she did. However, I saw something I normally didn't see. Tears streaming down her face. I try and run after her but she locks the door behind her. I stare at the door, wanting to come in and wrap her in my arms, wanting to comfort her. I wonder what happened that could cause Katniss to break down like this. I knock on the door and Katniss shouts at me to go away. Actually, she thinks it was Haymitch and Effie, who are standing behind me. I look at them and they both mouth, _we should leave her alone._ I nod miserable and reluctantly walk to my room. I lie on my bed, wondering about Katniss. I eventually wash my face and walk to dinner. I see Effie on the way.

"I'm going to try to get Katniss to come out and join us for dinner." She says. I can see worry about Katniss in her eyes. She hurries off and I arrive in the dining room. I nod at Haymitch and I sit down. Cinna and Portia enter and take a seat. We eat, waiting for Katniss. She arrives, her eyes red and her face red. She looks down, not looking at anyone. She just picks at the fish soup. Cinna begins talking about the weather and the adults start chipping in different conversation starters. I look at Katniss and she looks at me. God, her eyes are mesmerizing. But I raise my eyebrows, asking _what happened?_ I can tell she understands. She shakes her head a bit. The Avox girl serves the main course, and as soon as I take a bite, Haymitch clears his throat.

"Okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?" Haymitch asks. I can tell the question was mainly directed at Katniss but she doesn't seem like she feels like talking about it. I save her from having to answer.

"I don't know that it mattered. By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song, I think." That was kind of true. But their words were so slurred together that I couldn't make them out. "So, I threw around some heavy objects until they told me I could go." Not all of them were drunk but most of them were. I just hope I get a decent score.

Haymitch's mostly concerned about Katniss though. "And you, sweetheart?" Katniss looks pissed off at the nickname.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." She says. I stop eating. I'm impressed at her courage but dismayed, too. How am I supposed to keep her alive if she gets a bad score from that?

"You what?" Effie asks, horrified.

"I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just… I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth!" She says with a touch of defiance.

"And what did they say?" Cinna asks.

"Nothing. Or I don't know. I walked out after that." She says.

"Without being dismissed?" Effie gasps.

"I dismissed myself." Katniss replies.

"Well, that's that." Haymitch says before buttering a roll.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?" Katniss asks. I hope not.

"Doubt it. Be a pain to replace you at this stage." Haymitch reassures both Katniss and me.

"What about my family? Will they punish them?" That's why Katniss is so upset. Her family. Not the fear of her being imprisoned.

"Don't think so. Wouldn't make much sense. See, they'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Center for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population. People would have to know what you did. But they can't since it's a secret, so it'd be a waste of effort. More likely they'll make your life hell in the arena." Haymitch explains. I see Katniss relax a bit.

"Well, they've already promised to do that to us anyway." I joke.

"Very true." Haymitch agrees. "What were their faces like?"

Katniss smiles. "Shocked. Terrified. Uh, ridiculous, some of them. One man tripped backwards into the punch." I can picture it in my mind. I laugh and I can hear everyone but Effie laughing. I look at her and she's trying to hold back a smile.

"Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District Twelve is no excuse to ignore you." Then, her eyes dart around. "I'm sorry, but that's what I think."

"I'll get a very bad score." Katniss says, not sounding worried that she might get a bad score.

"Scores only matter if they're very good, no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know, you could be hiding your talents to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy." Portia says. I remember a girl who used this strategy. Johanna Mason, I think is her name.

"I hope that's how people interpret the four I'll probably get." I say, glumly. "If that. Really, is anything less impressive than watching a person pick up a heavy ball and throw it a couple of yards. One almost landed on my foot." Katniss grins at me and I warm inside. She eats her dinner. Once we finish, we walk to the sitting room where we wait for Katniss. We watch the scores on the television. Most people averages a five but some people, like the Careers, gets a score in the 8-10 range. Rue receives a 7. I can see Katniss looking surprised, and somewhat pleased. I got an 8, which I can barely register into my shocked brain. An 8. I received an 8! Then Katniss' beautiful face shows and underneath it flashes an 11. Effie squeals and everyone congratulates her, including me. But she doesn't believe it, as her shock shows on her face.

"There must be a mistake. How…how could that happen?" Katniss asks. I hold back a snort. She's Katniss. How could she not get anything less than a 10?

"Guess they liked your temper. They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat." Haymitch answers.

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire. Oh, wait until you see your interview dress." Cinna says as he gives her a hug. A surge of jealousy flows through me but I say nothing.

"More flames?" She asked.

"Of a sort." He answers with a mischievous grin. I congratulate Katniss again and she does the same to me. She leaves to her room and I'm about to leave when Haymitch pulls me back, nearly ripping my arm out of my socket.

"What the hell, Haymitch? You could just have told me to stay." I growl, rubbing my arm.

Haymitch smirks. "Peeta, if you can't deal with that, how do you expect you to protect Katniss in the arena?" He has a point, but I ignore him.

"What is it?" I ask, annoyed.

"Team up with the Careers." He says simply. My mouth drops open. I didn't hear him right. He doesn't want me to do what I think he wants me to, I hope.

"_What?_"

"Are you deaf, boy? You'll be dead in 60 seconds flat." Haymitch says, irritated. "I said, team up with the Careers." I heard him right, that's for sure. But one question remained...

"Why?"

"Trust me." Haymitch says with an arrogant smile and walks out stiffly, pausing in the hallway outside. Someone really should get him a drink again. I sigh and walk to my room. But before I leave, Haymitch adds something. "Remember to play the love angle."

How could I forget? This ridiculous plan, bound to go up in flames, is going to be the end of me. Katniss will hate me until the end of time. She doesn't take lightly to many subjects, and I could already guess what her reaction would be. I groan as I start down the hall, dreading my interview. I go to my bedroom, change and fall asleep, dreaming of the life-changing interview.

"I love Katniss Everdeen." I say loudly and proudly, the cheers of the Capitol people drowning out Caesar. I sneak a glance at Katniss and fury is on her face. Then, it morphs into the arena. I'm with the Careers; Katniss and we are the only people left. Then an arrow is shot from the trees and kills the Careers. Then Katniss hops down.

"Why?" She asks, hurt in her eyes.

"Why what?" I reply.

"You made me look like a weakling in front of the whole country!" Katniss cries. "By claiming your love! And it was probably just to receive sponsors." She says suspiciously.

"I'm sorry! I did that to help you." I protest.

"Like you tried to help me by joining the Careers out to kill me?" She tears up. God, she's good.

"Haymitch told me to!" I explain. Then, it's finally over. I wake up, breathing hard. I take a bath and change, still shaken by the dream. I walk to breakfast, avoiding Haymitch.

"We're going to be coached separately." Haymitch says.

"For interviews." Effie adds.

"Why?" I ask, whispering.

"To make the love look more real. I want her reaction perfect." Haymitch says quietly. For once, I didn't notice Katniss walk into the room but when she sits next to me, we all shut up.

"So what's going on? You're coaching us on interviews today, right?" Katniss asks.

"That's right." Haymitch responds.

"You don't have to wait until I'm done. I can listen and eat at the same time."

"Well, there's been a change of plans. About our current approach." Haymitch explains.

"What's that?"

"Peeta has asked to be coached separately." And all I can think was, _You hell of a liar Haymitch! Do you seriously want Katniss to hate me that much?_


	9. Chapter 9: Interviews

**Chapter 9: Interview**

I glare at Haymitch and he shakes his head slightly. I sigh. Haymitch had better have a good excuse. I look at Katniss and when I see betrayal in her eyes, I feel like part of me is being torn out of my body. Then, I notice it changes to relief which kills me even more. I almost wince but then Katniss starts speaking.

"Good." God, why does she kill me like this? "So, what's the schedule?"

"You'll have four hours with Effie for presentation and four with me for content. You start with Effie, Katniss." Great. I have Haymitch first, who is dead to me if he doesn't have a good answer. I grit my teeth as Katniss leaves to her room. And soon as she's out of range, I explode.

"WHAT THE HELL HAYMITCH!" I shout angrily. "DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE HER HATE ME MORE?" He glares at me. After a second, he gestures for me to follow him and I stomp after him. He leads me to my room and opens the door.

"Okay Peeta. I'm sorry." He says. I snort. He shoots a look at me. "But you know I know more than you. We have to keep the love revealing a secret."

"Why?" I practically snarl. I sigh and breathe. I tell myself to calm down. I wasn't usually this angry and I wasn't going to start. Haymitch's trying to help.

"Because, it'll look more real!" He says, exasperated with me.

"Sorry, Haymitch." I mutter.

"It's fine." He says gruffly. "Now your angle… romance…" He mutters, mainly to himself. I sit there, waiting.

"Likable!" He says suddenly and I fall off the chair, startled. He laughs.

"Ow, Haymitch." I grumble. "Don't do that again. Ever." I say. "And what did you mean by likable?"

"Be yourself boy, during the interview." He says impatiently and I remember. The tributes all work from an angle to try and get sponsors. I sigh, exasperated, and start to answer questions from Haymitch as "likable" as I can. Pretty soon, the four hours are up and I'm pretty happy, despite the fact that I'm still pissed off at Haymitch for making Katniss hate my guts. I see Katniss in a full-length gown and high-heels and I swear she looks like she could take over the world by looks at that moment. I look away quickly before she could notice I was staring and after lunch, I'm led off to Effie. I think I prefer Haymitch, as weird as that sounds. She keeps yelling at me and soon, I think kind of have it. I walk around and after the four hours, Effie grumbles something about me being decent.

We go to dinner and Katniss isn't there. I walk to Katniss' room, just outside it and I'm startled when I hear plates crashing. I jump a little and see the red-headed Avox Katniss had told me about earlier in the week. I'm about to go in when she blocks me and shakes her head. She points to herself and runs in. I consider coming in after them but I decide against it. I can hear the plates stop crashing and breaking, so I walk to my room. I lie there for a while then decide to go up to the roof. I see the girl from Eleven, Rue. She doesn't know I'm there yet, though.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask. She turns, startled.

"Yes. What about you?" She asks.

"I couldn't either. So, who showed you up here?"

"Mentor." She says simply. I sit down. "Nice night." She comments.

"Yeah, it is." I agree. I stare out at the Capitol while the wind chimes blow.

"Katniss- is she up for an alliance?" She asks me suddenly.

"Katniss? I don't know. I can tell she likes you though. You remind her of her sister, Prim."

"Oh." She says. After a while in silence, I stand up.

"Going to bed?" Rue asks me. I nod.

"You should sleep too. Tomorrow is interviews, right?" I say and she nods. She gets up and goes downstairs. She's agile and graceful as she hops down the stairs and I go to my room. I find Cinna in the sitting room, watching a Capitol movie. I go by silently and went in my room. I fall asleep and wake up the next morning to my prep team hovering over me. Today is the day. The day I confess my love. The day Katniss will hate me. My prep team works with me and soon, Portia enters, holding a covered outfit.

"Don't look." She orders. I close my eyes and I can feel the fabric as she puts the outfit on me.

"Open your eyes." Everyone squeals. I open them and when I do, I'm in a striking black suit with flame accents. I smile.

"Thanks, Portia." I say, walking outside. I see Katniss and my heart nearly stops. She's _breathtaking_. Cinna has made her the sun. Radiant and beautiful as ever. I have to thank Cinna. We line up for the interviews and I can't stop staring at Katniss. We sit and listen to the interviews, although I'm not really listening. I hear Katniss' name being called all too soon and I look at Caesar reluctantly as she makes her way up. He asks about what's impressed her most and she makes some of the audience laugh with her answer. The lamb stew. I crack a smile. Katniss, always thinking about the food.

"Now Katniss, when you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?" _I thought she was beautiful._ I think. _Then again, I always do…_

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" She asks which earns a laugh from the audience. They love her. Of course they do.

"Yes. Start then."

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either." And she spreads her skirt which makes my heart pound. "I mean, look at it!" And I am. I 'ooh' and 'ah' with the audience. Then, suddenly, she's twirling and I think she's amazing. She looks like she's on fire. We cheer until she stops and clutches Caesar's arm.

"Don't stop!" He begs.

"I have to, I'm dizzy!" She giggles. I've never heard Katniss giggle before, but it sounds nice for a change. Caesar wraps an arm around her. I don't hear what he says for the next few seconds because I'm thinking of Katniss again and what it would feel like if it were my arm around her. I can hear a Gamemaker shouting something and I snap back to reality.

"Thank you. Sorry. My lips are sealed." What was she asked?

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping. And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?" I can see Katniss hesitate and I'm sure she's going to say no. But she surprises me. She always does.

"Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything." The City Circle is deathly silent.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" He asks.

"She asked me to try really hard to win." Everyone is silent, not moving. _And you will come home._ I think.

"And what did you say?

"I swore I would." She says quietly.

"I bet you did." Caesar says and the buzzer goes off. "Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District Twelve." The audience is still clapping when she's seated and I'm called up. I do my best to entertain them, to act likable. Then, Caesar asks about a girlfriend. I hesitate. I shake my head. Sorry Haymitch. I could practically see his enraged face right now. Caesar doesn't let it go, though.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" I can hear Delly encouraging me to tell Katniss. I can hear Haymitch's gruff voice. I can hear my father who I told about my crush. "Tell her, son."

I sigh. Better now than never. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping." The crowd gives me their sympathy. I ask myself, _Should I? Yes. I'm not doing this for me anyways. I'm doing it for Katniss._

"She have another fellow?" _Gale_. I think bitterly.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her." _Definitely. _I think. A lot of the boys at home talk about Katniss and a lot of them did like her. Who didn't?

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" He says. Like it's so easy.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning," I pause, "won't help in my case."

"Why ever not?" Caesar asks with true curiosity.

I feel my cheeks burning. "Because-because-she came here with me." I admit and look down. I think to myself, _I did it. I did it. Oh God, I did it._ What will Katniss think?


	10. Chapter 10: I Want To Die As Myself

**Chapter 10: I Want to Die as Myself**

I look down at my feet, avoiding Katniss' eyes and embarrassed. I sneak a look at the screen and see Katniss with her mouth open with surprise and protest. My heart sinks. Of course. I was stupid for thinking she might actually love me too. Great. Now she hates me. Why did I follow Haymitch's advice anyways? She stares at the floor when I look at her.

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck." Caesar says with actual pain in his voice. I know that the Capitol citizens are humans too, but I'm surprised that he feels _sorry _for a tribute.

"It's not good." I agree lamely. Of course it's not. The girl I love hates me, I'm going to die, and I have to join the Careers. My damned life sucks, I know.

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady. She didn't know?" Great, more questions about my love life.

"Not until now." I shake my head. I look at Katniss and her cheeks are bright red.

"Wouldn't you love you pull her back out here and get a response?" Caesar asks and the audience screams with assent while I think, _N__o!_ I'm scared he might actually let Katniss come up here and hurt me more than she knew. "Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours." I sigh quietly with relief and the crowd roars, making my sigh inaudible. The audience settles down and I feel a lump in my throat. Katniss hates me now. I choke out a thank you and head back to my seat. We stand for the anthem and every camera is trained on Katniss and me. After the anthem, we go back into the Training Center lobby and onto the elevators. She makes sure she avoids me and goes into a different car than me. I sigh and go into an elevator, riding up to the Twelveth Floor. The District Two tributes are in there, glaring at me.

"Hey Lover Boy, why don't you tell us how your girlfriend got that eleven?" I don't bother correcting him because I didn't think it would matter.

"I don't know."

"Really? C'mon Lover Boy, out with it." He glares. The doors open before I could answer and Cato and the girl (Clove, right?) walks out, with one last glare at me before the doors close. I finally arrive on the twelfth floor. I step out and I feel someone pushing me. Hard. Taken by surprise, I lose my balance and crash into an urn with fake flowers. It shatters into millions of pieces and I fall into the shards. I feel a stabbing pain in my hands and I see the blood splattered on the floor. Injured before the games, great. I look up to see Katniss, who is absolutely enraged.

"What was that for?" I ask her.

"You had no right! No right to go saying those things about me!" She shouts and I'm astonished. I knew she would be mad, but not this mad. The elevators open again and everyone steps out.

"Did you fall? Did you fall?" Effie asks two times.

"After she shoved me." I say as Effie and Cinna help me up.

"Shoved him?" Haymitch asks, turning to Katniss.

"This was your idea, wasn't it? Turning me into some kind fool in front of the entire country?" Where the hell did she get that from? But I have to defend Haymitch who had helped me gain sponsors for Katniss and me.

"It was my idea." I say, wincing as I pull the spikes out of my palm. "Haymitch just helped me with it." Haymitch looks at me curiously.

"Yes. Haymitch is very helpful. To you!" And surprisingly, I don't feel mad at her. But Haymitch is a different story.

"You _are_ a fool." He says, disgusted. "Do you think he hurt you? That boy just gave you something you could never achieve on your own." Haymitch defends me.

"He made me look weak!" Katniss argues.

"He made you look desirable! And let's face it, you can use all the help you can get in that department. You were about as romantic as dirt until he said he wanted you. Now they all do. You're all they're talking about. The star-crossed lovers from District 12!" Haymitch shoots back.

"But we're not star-crossed lovers!" Katniss yells. And my heart breaks right there. What did I expect? Did I really expect her to love me back?

"Who cares? It's all a big show." _Not for me._ I think bitterly. "It's all about how you're perceived. The most I could say about you after your interview was that you were nice enough, although that in itself was a small miracle. Now I can say you're a heartbreaker." _Tell me about it._ I think. "Oh, oh, oh, how the boys back home fall longingly at your feet. Which do you think will get you more sponsors?" Katniss looks uncomfortable and shoves his hands off her shoulders. She steps away.

Cinna walks over and puts his arm around Katniss. "He's right, Katniss."

"I should've been told, so I didn't look so stupid." She says.

"No, your reaction was perfect. If you'd known it wouldn't have read as well." Portia tells Katniss.

"She's just worried about her boyfriend." I grumble, not sure why I said it. But the words are out.

Katniss blushes and says," I don't have a boyfriend."

"Whatever. But I bet he's smart enough to know a bluff when he sees it. Besides you didn't say you loved me. So what does it matter?" I don't know why I said this but it was true. And it will always be true. She'll never love me. Her anger fades away and it's replaced by worry.

"After he said he loved me, did you think I could be in love with him, too?" She asks. Why does she want to know?

"I did." Portia says. "The way you avoided looking at the cameras, the blush." Everyone agrees.

"You're golden, sweetheart. You're going to have sponsors lined up around the block." Haymitch says.

Katniss turns to face me, embarrassment on her face. "I'm sorry I shoved you."

"Doesn't matter. Although it's technically illegal." I shrug.

"Are your hands okay?"

"They'll be all right." I say, but they're throbbing, and I think numbness was starting to spread. There was a silence and then a delicious smell fills the air.

"Let's eat." Haymitch says. My hand really does hurt but I don't want anyone to worry too much about me. But soon, my hands hurt like hell and it's bleeding all over the place so they take me for medical treatment.

"Ah, the boy in love." The doctor grins as I walk into the room. "What can I do for you?"

"I tripped and fell into an urn." I say. "And my hands are bleeding. The doctor nods and gets to work and I wince once in a while. He wraps my hands in bandages.

"All better?" He asks and I nod. "Good." Then he lowers his voice. "I'm cheering for you and Katniss." He says.

"Thank you." I say.

"My pleasure." The doctor says and I walk to dinner. They have finished dinner and I see guilt cross Katniss' face. I eat dinner and we watch the replay of the interviews in the sitting room. My heart pounds as I watch Katniss up there. Everyone (including me) assure Katniss that she is charming but she doesn't seem to believe us. I watch my interview and after I confess that I have a crush on Katniss, I see her. She's blushing and she looks confused but she is beautiful as always. The anthem plays and after it's finished, the screen goes dark. The room is silent. I ponder over whether I should or shouldn't join with the Careers. I sigh. Haymitch hasn't been wrong yet, so I guess I'll do it. Effie takes Katniss and me by the hands with tears in her eyes and wishes us well. She thanks us too, for being the best tributes she's had. And she adds, "I wouldn't be surprised at all if I finally get promoted to a decent district next year!" She then kisses us both on the cheek and hurries out. Haymitch crosses his arms.

"Any final words of advice?" I ask him.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia." I feel slightly confused, but the message is clear. Get away from the blood bath and Cornucopia. "Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water. Got it?" Haymitch says.

"And after that?" Katniss asks.

"Stay alive." He says like it's the easiest thing in the world and we both nod. We go out and I go to see Portia while Katniss heads to her room.

"Portia?" I ask. "Can I talk to you?" Portia turns.

"Sure Peeta, what is it?"

"About the interview. Do you really think that Katniss loves me?"

"Deep down, an unconscious part of her does. I can tell." She says and my heart flutters.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm rooting for you, boy in love." She winks and heads off. I feel so much better but tomorrow that'll all end. Instead of heading to my room, I head to the roof. I stare at the crowd. I think about Katniss, home, Katniss, Padric, Katniss, Erik, Katniss, star-crossed lovers, Katniss, the Hunger Game, and Katniss. I just couldn't get my mind off of her. Then I start thinking about my inevitable death, and I worry that I'll be a monster that the Capitol created when I die. And more than anything, I want to stay true to myself.

"You should be getting some sleep." Katniss says. I hadn't noticed her and I start but don't turn.

I shake my head. "I didn't want to miss the party. It's for us, after all." She sits beside me and she squints to see the outfits.

"Are they in costumes?"

"Who could tell? With all the crazy clothes they wear here. Couldn't sleep either?"

"Couldn't turn my mind off."

"Thinking about your family?" _Or Gale?_ I think.

"No. All I can do is wonder about tomorrow. Which is pointless of course." My hands are in an awkward position and she seems to notice. "I really am sorry about your hands."

"It doesn't matter, Katniss. I've never been a contender in these Games anyway." I sigh.

"That's no way to be thinking." She says.

I think about what my father told me when I was younger. _Don't let the Games disgrace you or change who you are, if you are Reaped. Fight, but don't change son. _"Why not? It's true. Mt best hope is to not disgrace myself and…" I hesitate. Should I tell her? Will she understand?

"And what?" She presses.

"I don't know how to say it exactly. Only… I want to die as myself. Does that make any sense?" I ask and she shakes her head. Of course not. But it's too late to turn back. "I don't want them to change me in there. Turn me into some kind of monster that I'm not."

She bites her lip. "Do you mean you won't kill anyone?"

"No, when the time comes, I'm sure I'll kill just like everybody else. I can't go down without a fight. Only I keep wishing I could think of a way to … to show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece in their Games."

"But you're not. None of us are. That's how the Games work." She argues.

"Okay, but within that framework, there's still you, there's still me. Don't you see?" I insist, wondering why I brought it up in the first place.

"A little. Only … no offense, but who cares, Peeta?" And this gets me angry.

"I do. I mean, what else am I allowed to care about at this point?" I stare into her beautiful grey eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Care about what Haymitch said. About staying alive." She says, taking a step back.

I look at her, sad that she doesn't understand. "Okay. Thanks for the tip, sweetheart." I don't know why I called her that but the damage's done. She looks like she's been slapped.

"Look, if you want to spend the last hours of your life planning some noble death in the arena, that's your choice. I want to spend mine in District Twelve." _I want you to go back to District Twelve, too._ I think.

"Wouldn't surprise me if I do. Give my mother my best when you make it back, will you?" She doesn't notice my mistake of saying _when_ not_ if_.

"Count on it." She says as she leaves. I turn back but as I do, I see a shadow move.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lover Boy." Cato sneers.

"What do you want?" I sigh, exasperated.

"Your girlfriend's secret." He growls. "I know you know it."

"I'll make you a deal." I say, avoiding the topic. "You let me join and I'll help you find her." I say. And Cato thinks about it for a while.

"Fine, Lover Boy. But one wrong move and you're dead." He snaps before leaving. I hope Haymitch is happy. I head to my room and get 4 hours of sleep. I wake up and Portia comes in and gives me a simple outfit to wear.

"Morning, Peeta." She says. She walks with me to the roof, where a hovercraft like Katniss described appears. I place my hands and feet on the ladder and I'm frozen, glued to the ladder. A woman in a white coat comes in, carrying a syringe.

"Hello, Peeta. This is your tracker. Please hold still as I place it." She inserts the metal device and I feel a sharp, but quick, stab of pain. The ladder unfreezes me and the woman smiles sadly.

"We wish for the best for you and Katniss." She says before she disappears. An Avox comes in and it's the girl. She takes us to a room with breakfast and I sit down and eat. Later, the windows darken and I wonder where Katniss is. The hovercraft lands and we go to the Launch Room, a.k.a. the Stockyard. I don't notice much, as I worry for Katniss. I get dressed in the clothes I'm to wear into the arena. Portia tells me to walk around, see if it fits. I follow her instructions.

"Yeah, it's fine." I say.

"Then, let's wait for the call. Hungry?"

"No, thank you." I say as I sit there. A long time later, a woman announces it's time to launch. Portia looks at me.

"Good luck, Peeta." She says with tears in her eyes. "You'll do great, I know it." And I stand on the metal plate, waiting for my death. "Remember what Haymitch said. And always know that I'm cheering you on."

"Thank you Portia." I smile gratefully. Then a glass cylinder lowers and I'm confined. There's no way out. The cylinder rises and my eyes are blinded by the sunlight. I feel a strong breeze as Claudius Templesmith announces the beginning of the Games.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"


	11. Chapter 11: Careers

**Chapter 11: Careers**

60 seconds. 60 seconds to stand on your circle. 60 seconds to make a plan. 60 safe seconds before the Games begin. _60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52... _I think about my family, Katniss, Haymitch, Katniss, and the Careers. I look around me. I see a lake, woods, and some kind of plain. I see Katniss look at the Cornucopia and I'm scared. I'm scared she might get killed. Then, her eye focuses on something. I look at where she's looking and my heart nearly stops. A sheath of arrows and a bow. _Oh_ _shit_. _Dammit Katniss! Don't go for the bow and arrows. Don't you dare! Run to the forest Katniss. Do you hear me? Dammit! _I think and grit my teeth. I know she's fast. But there's NO WAY she's risking her life for a weapon. Katniss is five tributes to my left. She's positioning herself to run when she looks at me. I shake my head, desperate to have her understand. She looks puzzled and then the gong rings. I take off, running towards the Cornucopia, hoping Katniss will use common sense. But I see her then, fighting a tribute for a pack._ KATNISS! I'm trying to PROTECT you and you're not making this any easier! _I wanted to yell. Then Clove throws a knife and it hits the boy's back. She grabs the pack and runs, runs to the woods. And Clove throws another knife but she raises her pack and it lodges into the pack. A sigh of relief escapes me and I grab as much as I can. Clove finally notices me and she's just about to kill me when Cato grabs her hand. She shoots him an annoyed look. Immediately, the phase "_If looks could kill_" runs through my mind.

"What the hell Cato? Gone soft for the star-crossed lovers? Or do you want to kill him yourself?" Clove growls.

"Shut the hell up, Clove. He's one of us." Cato says and Clove lowers her hand. She shoots me a dangerous glare and she stalks off. I continue running into the Cornucopia. Glimmer, the girl from One, has the bow and arrows and when she sees me coming her way, she shoots at me. It hits my leg and I fall backwards, but she doesn't have a very good aim. She's about to kill me when Cato comes.

"Glimmer, meet Lover-boy. He's part of our group now."

"Cato? Lover-boy is in our group? Why?"

"He's our best chance of finding her." Cato says and Glimmer lowers the bow suspiciously. "One wrong move and he's dead." Cato says and Glimmer relaxes a bit. Just a bit. We grab the supplies and Cato gives us all a pack. He's clearly the leader. I put it on and stand up. I almost wince but put on an almost bored face. We walk into the forest.

"So, what do we do next?" I ask. Cato grins, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"We hunt."

I find out very soon after that instead of hunting for animals, we're hunting for tributes. I feel sick and trudge along, wincing. Then, a shadow darts out, running with a knife in his hand. The Careers run after the stupid boy, and he whimpers as we gain on him. In desperation, he throws a knife our way and it lodges itself in the chest of boy from Four. His allies, boy from Five and boy from Seven, fought alongside him, and I ended up with a bloody hand, a lot of bruises all over my face which is now swollen from fighting. They fight hard but they're no match for Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and Aqua, the girl from Four.

Aqua looks back and sees the body from Four. "Triton!" She shrieks. "No, no, no..." They must have known each other. The dead bodies lie there, silent and still. An eerie but awkward silence comes over the group. Then, the cannons sound. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. Eleven dead on the first day.

"Come on, Aqua. He's DEAD. There's no use TRYING to bring him back from the dead." Glimmer smirks. And Aqua glared at her.

"Shut UP Shimmer."

"It's Glimmer." Glimmer growls.

"How would YOU like it if I killed YOUR District partner?" Aqua says menacingly with a knife in her hands. Marvel backs up but soon he's wielding a spear.

"Do it." He dares and Aqua lowers her knife, shooting a dirty look at the tributes from One. We continue, Aqua fuming the entire way. Then, the anthem plays and we all stop and look up. I counted off who died. Girl from Three, Triton, boy from Five, both from Six and Seven, boy from Eight, both from Nine, and girl from Ten. I feel a sigh of relief escape my lips. Cato turns.

"Glad your girlfriend's alive, Lover-boy?" Cato asks. "Then don't be. Because you're going to kill her." And I feel sick to my stomach again. We continue walking and soon, we see a spark and flames. Oh. My. God. I hope that isn't Katniss. But I'm underestimating her. She's not that stupid. But I feel sad for that girl.

"There!" Clove whispers. And we run, run towards the death of the poor girl.

"Please- please don't!" She pleads. And Cato stabs her. The agonized scream hurts me more than the physical pain I feel. And what makes me truly in danger of vomiting is the cheering the Careers give Cato.

"Congratulations, Cato!" Marvel laughs. Then, they check the girl for any supplies. No, not we, because I mostly just stood there and watched in horror.

"Ugh, nothing." Clove groans.

"This girl was going to die anyways, we did her a favor." Cato sneers. And we continue on. "Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." Cato smirks. Every agrees and we head forward. There's been no cannon. Hopefully, they haven't noticed. We suddenly stop.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon now?" Cato asks.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately." Clove says.

"Unless she isn't dead." Aqua said.

"She's dead. I struck her myself." Cato argues.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done." Glimmer says.

"Yeah, we don't want to track her down twice." Marvel says.

"I said she's dead!" Cato growls. And they argue until I get sick of it.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" I say, exasperated with the arguing. I hear the rustling and I know that Katniss is up in the trees. I just hope no one noticed the rustling.

"Go on then, Lover-boy. See for yourself." And I half-limp, half-walk to where the girl was. I walk there to see Rue bending over the girl. I see her, scared and shaking.

"Please." The girl whispers.

"I'm not here to kill you." And I sit there, hoping that the girl will die with some company. The strike is mortal and Rue knows it. But she's singing softly to the girl.

"Why are you with them?" Rue asks, hurt in her eyes. "I thought I could trust you."

"I'm trying to keep them away from Katniss." And Rue smiles weakly.

"That's brave of you." Rue says. "Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"You know, you and her." Rue says mischievously. .

"I-I got to go. Good luck, Rue." I say and walk back. They're talking about me. They silence themselves as I walk back.

"Was she dead?" Cato asks.

"No. But she is now." As if on cue, the cannon fires. "Ready to move on?"We set off at a run, my leg burning from the pain. We set up a small camp and we sit and rest. I apply medicine from the packs on my wounds and bandage them up.

"Mind telling us how your girlfriend got herself the eleven?"

"I don't know, Cato. She never told me." I lie. But they bought it. Except for Cato, who shoots me a suspicious glare.

"What could it be?" Clove asks to no one in particular. And they all wonder. We rest for the night, with Cato on guard. And later, he's shaking us.

"GET THE HELL UP!" He shouts. We get up and pack up.

"What is it?" I ask and he points. In the air, there's a lot of smoke. All that smoke can only be from a huge wildfire. Then I see the sparks and flames. And it's advancing towards us.


	12. Chapter 12: Katniss

**Chapter 12: Katniss**

"Oh _shit_." Clove mutters and we run for our lives. I'm a bit slower, but who could blame me? But the Careers don't care about anyone else besides themselves. I see about 30 yards away a small but quick shadow with a braid. Katniss. Oh God. _Don't die, Katniss. Don't die. _I pray. But the Gods haven't been very helpful lately.

My throat is burning and I feel like I'm in the middle of hell. I'm burning all over. Oh wait- this is the Hunger Games. This is the closest thing to hell you can experience when you are alive. I grit my teeth angrily and ran, running faster than I have ever run before. I remember my family and my friends. I run for a long time but my stamina's wearing off. Then, to make things worse, the Gamemakers decides to throw fireballs at us. I dodge them as best as I could but got a few burns. Many of them are mild but one looks pretty serious. Then, it all stops. I rest against a tree, grateful that it's all over.

"Found Lover Boy." Clove says distastefully. "Unfortunately, he wasn't killed in the fire. Shame. Let's hope his little girlfriend died in the fire." My jaw tightens and my hands are in fists. It takes all my willpower not to kill her right then and there. Smoke blocks my vision. I can only see what's about ten feet in front of me. Clove smirks at my obvious pain and discomfort. "Oh, hoping your girlfriend's still alive, Lover Boy? Because if she is, we'll hunt her down, and kill her in the most painful way possible." Rage and anger blinds me for a moment. Who the hell is Clove to talk about Katniss like that? Who is she to kill and torture Katniss? Poor, sweet Prim? Her mother? I snarl, angry, and got on my feet.

"Shut. Up." I growl, not noticing the burning pain on my chest. Clove steps back, shocked at my anger, and hurries off to find Cato. I follow her warily and what I see makes me stop. Clove hasn't noticed her yet but I do. I'd notice Katniss anywhere. I stare at her, horrified, frozen with terror. Because she's in pain. Her delicate, beautiful features are in agony. I've never, in the eleven years that I've 'known' her, seen this expression. And it hurt me inside more than any stupid burn could. Burns can heal. But memories of torture can't. Seeing a loved one die. Seeing a loved one in pain. These are things that will never go away. But somehow, Katniss manages to get to a pool of water and I can tell it feels better. I go to where the Careers are and I can tell all of them are disappointed I'm here. But no one says a word. We sit, eat, and cover our burns as best as we could. We start walking again.

"Lover Boy, I'm giving you one last chance. What can you-" Cato started menacingly but Clove interrupted him.

"CATO!" Clove shouted from ahead. It seemed as if she was running. As if she was a long ways ahead of us. Cato glared at the trees and ran.

I limp along lamely, hearing Cato's annoyed, irritated, and furious voice, "What the hell did you want Clove?" We catch up to her and she looks hurt for a second. Then it disappears with a look of triumph.

"We saw her. She took off running, though." _Her. Her. Her- Katniss!_ Shit! They've found her! I groan inwardly. We finally catch up to her but she's up in a tree. She looks worried for a second and that's soon replaced with confidence. She smiles at us.

"How's everything with you?" She asks pleasantly and I step back involuntarily. What is she doing?

"Well enough." Cato says. "Yourself?"

"It's a bit warm for my taste." Katniss replies and I bite back a smile. She's so damn likable! "The air's better up here. Why don't you come up?" Is she _trying_ to get herself killed? But I realize what she's trying to do. He's too heavy for the branches to support him. I smile.

"Think I will." Cato, who is obviously too stupid to notice this, says.

"Here, take this Cato." Glimmer says, offering the bow and arrows. Katniss looks furious and I know why. I'd distracted her that day at the Cornucopia when she was about to grab that. It was her weapon of choice too. She looks at me but I look everywhere else, avoiding her beautiful grey eyes. I clean my knife with my shirt, even though it's already clean.

"No." Cato says. He pushes her hands away. "I'll do better with my sword." And I'm suddenly scared for Katniss. What if he gets up there, even though it looks physically impossible? What if he kills her? Cato hoists himself up and Katniss climbs again, reminding me of a squirrel. She's very high up now and soon, Cato falls and hits the ground. Hard.

"Glimmer, you try." Clove says. She nods and tries to climb it, but it's another failure. She stops after a few braches cracks. Katniss is about 80 feet up now and I'm amazed. Glimmer is reminded of her bow and arrows and my heart stops. God. No, no, no. It can't happen. And it doesn't. I let out a breath I don't know I've been holding. She's obviously inexperienced with the arrows, missing by at least a few inches. Katniss teases Glimmer by waving the arrow above her head. Glimmer climbs down, fuming.

"...and after I catch her, I'm going to tie her up and shoot her multiple times. I'll stab her and cut her up in small pieces and feed the pieces to the squirrels. And then, I'll kill the squirrel and eat it for good measure." Glimmer mutters. She isn't the only one making death threats. Everyone, except me, is talking about Katniss and how they're going to kill her once she gets down.

"Oh, let her stay up there." I say feigning harshness when twilight arrives. "It's not like she's going anywhere." And I realize the truth of my words with a burst of worry. I keep my harsh demeanor, though, and continue. "We'll deal with her in the morning." And I feel like a traitor. To my family. To my friends. To my district. And most of all, and worst of all, to Katniss. She looks weak, sitting against the branch in pain. My heart is pained and I worry about Katniss. I worry about her survival. I see Katniss suddenly up on one elbow, staring at something in a neighboring tree. I look where she's looking and see nothing for a second. Then, I see a small hand point to somthing above her. And my heart nearly stops again. Because, alhough I've never seen one, I've learned and been warned about them. And they are deadly dangerous. It is a tracker jackers' nest.


	13. Chapter 13: Pain

**Chapter 13: Pain**

Oh seriously? I've been working SO hard just to get Katniss out alive, and now a nest of tracker jackers is going to ruin this for me. _Calm down Peeta..._ I tell myself. So I do. I look up and I see Katniss' face light up with fear as she spots the nest, but she stays perfectly still. She lays down, a concentrated look on her face. I sit down with the rest of the careers, and Cato starts up the conversation.

"So. Found Lover boy's girlfriend." He smirks. "How'll we finish her off?"

"Can I do it?" Clove asks.

Cato shoots an annoyed look at Clove. I tune out and start thinking of Katniss. Her beautiful grey eyes. Her perfect braid. The way she smiles. Her lovely laugh. Every detail of her face. Everything about her.

I hear the anthem and look up. I see out of the corner of my eye Katniss sawing a branch. What was she doing? Then the anthem ends and it goes dark. In the dim light, I look up, and look at Katniss. Everyone else is sleeping.

I whisper, "I love you." And then, I see a white parachute drop out of the sky. A sponsor gift! For Katniss! I sigh a breath of relief. With Haymitch's help, we can bring Katniss out alive. I fall asleep, dreaming of Katniss.

The next morning, I'm woken up by a cracking sound. I open my eyes and look up and see the tracker-jacker nest falling down I scramble up and try and run to the lake, ignoring the burning pain as they sting me like there's no tomorrow. I run to the lake, and I hide in the water. Soon, cannons fire. I walk out then I realize something. Katniss! The cannons! If she died, I'll never forgive myself. I take off, running towards the direction I came in.

"HEY!" WHERE YOU GOING, LOVER BOY?" I hear Cato shout and footsteps run after me. I crash through the trees, and my spear is raised. I stare at Katniss, shocked.

"What are you still doing here?" I hiss." She stares at me blankly. I start prodding her with my spear, whispering, "Get up! Get up!" She stands up and I push her away from me. "Run! Run!" I scream at her, hoping she'll understand I'm not her enemy. The world starts to spin, and images of green bugs starts climbing up the trees. They start to take over the clearing. Cato's arm is dripping black liquid and so's mine. Katniss's hair's covered in green ooze. I shudder. Cato slashes through the trees and she starts running like a startled fawn.

"What did you do?" He growls. "Traitor!" Then he grabs his sword and stabs me in the leg. I fall back and crawl off into the trees. He doesn't follow though. The bugs start to advance while I crawl as much as I can. I hear the sound of rushing water, and I crawl over to the water, which is teaming with bugs and holds traces of black liquid. Ignoring them, I wash my shaking hands and my teeth clench as I try to clean the wounds. Hurts like _hell_. I try to rise by pushing up from a boulder. I get up and realize I left a noticeable black stain on the boulder. Dizzy and disoriented, I try to wipe it off. Then, I fall to my knees again and pass out.


	14. Chapter 14: Don't Feel Like Eating

**Chapter 14: Don't Feel Like Eating**

I wake up the next morning, with a major headache. The black liquid and bugs are gone, though, but images from my nightmare flash before my eyes. Katniss dying. My family dying. Watching so many deaths, over and over. And I could do nothing about it. I lay there, shivering for the longest time. Then, I start crawling along the river bank, and stop to drink some water. My throat's dry and burning, and the water quenches my thirst some. I sit down after I can't move anymore. I start covering myself with mud, so the Careers can't see me. Then, I close my eyes.

Everyday it's the same-old same-old. I wake up, burning. I crawl to the river. I drink water. I crawl back. I sleep. Then I wake up and repeat it. It goes on for a while, so long that I lose track of time.

After catching a fish one day but not hungry to eat it so I let it go, I decide to take a nap. I wake up to a trumpet sound. How long as it been? I strain to listen and hear Cladius Templesmith's voice.

"There has been a rule change. If the last two tributes alive are from the same district, they can both be the victors." Then he repeats it.

Katniss and I can survive! Not much chance of me surviving, though. But at least there's hope.

I sit there with my eyes closed, and later, I hear footsteps.

"Peeta?" I must be dreaming. "Peeta!" Katniss' voice calls out. I peek out and see her, beautiful as always, looking for me. My heart skips a beat. She steps in the water.

"You here to finish me off, sweetheart?" I ask. She turns in my direction and my eyes snap close.

"Peeta? Where are you? Peeta?" She asks, walking along the bank. I open my eyes and crack a smile.

"Well, don't step on me." She jumps back. I open my eyes to find her staring at me. She gasps and the shock and surprise on her face makes me laugh.

"Close your eyes again." She says and I oblige. "I guess all those hours decorating cakes paid off."

I smile. "Yes, frosting. The final defense of the dying." I try to joke.

"You're not going to die." She says.

"Says who?" I ask, confused.

"Says me. We're on the same team now, you know." She says.

My eyes open again and I look at her. "So, I heard. Nice of you to find what's left of me." She takes out a water bottle and gives it to me to drink. The fresh cool water is so much better than the dirty water I drink every day.

"Did Cato cut you?" She asks. How did she know?

"Left leg. Up high." I answer.

"Let's get you in the stream, wash you off, so I can see what kind of wounds you got." She suggests.

"Lean down a minute first. Need to tell you something." She does and I whisper, "Remember, we're madly in love, so it's all right to kiss me anytime you feel like it." I'm only half-joking, but she jerks back and starts laughing.

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind." She says. My heart drops as she says these words.

She attempts to roll me down to the stream, but the pain is so intense, she gives up when I'm at the edge. Tears were starting to blur my vision, and she sighs, then comes up with another plan. She fills a water skin and props up for the other two to get filled and starts to wash me off. After about forever, Katniss finally washes off the mud. She props me up against a boulder, and continues washing everything else off. She takes the stingers out of the tracker jacker stings. I wince at the pain, but after she takes them out, she applies something that relieves the pain, which makes me sigh in relief. She washes my clothes, and as they're drying, she applies some kind of cream on my chest. She looks concerned and looks in her pack. She takes out some kind of pills.

"Swallow these." She tells me. I do, and the burning in my chest dies down a bit. "You must be hungry." She tells me.

"Not really. It's funny, I haven't been hungry for days." She offers me some meat and I turn my head away at the smell.

"Peeta, we need to get some food in you." She says, worry in her voice.

"It'll just come right back up." After much begging, I eat some dried apples. "Thanks. I'm much better, really. Can I sleep now, Katniss?" I ask.

"Soon." She promises. "I just need to look at your leg first." She takes off my boots, socks, and starts inching down my mud-caked pants. I don't see what she sees, but the look on her face says it all.

Pretty awful, huh?" I ask Katniss. I'm watching her, memorizing this moment forever. Memorizing her words, her face, every angle, her braid, the loose strand of hair fluttering delicately in the wind.

"So-so." She says and I can tell she's lying. "You should see some of the people the bring my mother from the mines. First thing is to clean it well." I didn't know Katniss is a Healer. I've known she was a hunter (and a damn good one at that) and she is very smart at school but I never would've guessed that Katniss Everdeen is a Healer. She has left on my undershorts. I can tell it makes her uncomfortable. She pours water over me, cleaning the mud and dirt all plastered all over me. I try hard not to wince. She treats my burns and stings but her eyes trail off to my gash that Cato made that hurts like hell. I can tell she's uncertain about what to do. I feel sorry for her.

"Why don't we give it some air and then..." She trails off, never finishing that thought.

"And then you'll patch it up?" I ask, feeling sorry for Katniss and knowing she's lost. At least, on what to do about my gash.

"That's right." She says, returning to Healer Katniss. "In the meantime, you eat these." She says sternly, reminding me of my mother once. I was 5. My mother was still kind and loving. It was before she found out that my father loved another.

**_Flashback_**

"Peeta." My mother called, looking for me. I held still, holding my breath but it was no use. My mother found me and tickled me until I came out, giggling. "Sorry, Peeta. You have to eat it though." My mother said. I was very picky when I was younger.

"No." I said. My mother sighed.

"Then, I'll tell everyone that you still hug your teddy." It was an old thing, a hand-me-down from many generations but I loved that bear. It was a bit embarrassing though, and my cheeks burned. I sat down and ate whatever my mother had told me to eat reluctantly.

_**Flashback over**_

She hands me some pears. When her back is turned, though, I put them in my pockets. I really don't feel like eating right now.


	15. Chapter 15: Kisses

**Chapter 15: Kisses**

Katniss washes my clothes while I watch her. Then, she examines the first aid kit from her pack.

"We're going to have to experiment some." She admits. She starts chewing some sort of leaf and then pressing it against my wound. It feels a bit better and soon, pus starts to run down my leg. Katniss looks sick.

"Katniss!" I call out. She looks at me and our eyes meet. My hands start to sweat. Her face is green. "How about that kiss?" I mouth. She bursts out laughing. I look at her.

"Something wrong?" I ask as innocently as I can.

"I...I'm no good at this. I'm not my mother. I've no idea what I'm doing and I hate pus." I'm a bit surprised, because I honestly think she's a Good Healer. To prove her point, she says, "Euh!" and groans as she washes the first layer of the leaves off and applies the second. "Euuuh!"

"How do you hunt?" I ask, curious.

"Trust me. Killing things is much easier than this. Although for all I know, I am killing you." She says.

"Can you speed it up a little?" I ask.

"No. Shut up and eat your pears." She says. She cleans the wound with the leaves and soon, the swelling has gone down enough so Katniss can see the cut.

"What next, Dr. Everdeen?" I ask.

"Maybe I'll put some of the burn ointment on it. I think it helps with infection anyway. And wrap it up?" She says. She does it, then looks at my undershorts disgustedly. "Here," She says, handing me a backpack. "Cover yourself with this and I'll wash your shorts."

"Oh I don't care if you see me." I grin cheekily.

"You're just like the rest of my family." She says, annoyed. "I care, all right?" She turns around and I take off my shorts and throw them in the current.

"You know, you're kinda squeamish for such a lethal person." I grin. Then I joke, "I wish I'd let you give Haymitch a shower after all."

"What's he sent you so far?" She asks.

"Not a thing." I say. Then it hits me. "Why, did you get something?"

"Burn medicine. Oh, and some bread," She says. I remember the white parachute floating down from the dark night sky.

"I knew you were his favorite." I say, a bit annoyed that Haymitch didn't send me anything to help me while I was slowly dying. But it's okay, because we're both helping Katniss.

"Please, he can't being in the same room with me." She scoffs.

"Because you're just alike." I mutter. I soon fall asleep, but wake up when Katniss shakes me.

"Peeta, we've got to go." She says gently.

"Go?" I ask, confused. "Go where?"

"Away from here. Downstream maybe. Somewhere we can hide you until you're stronger." She says. She helps me dress and leaves my feet bare so I can walk. But the moment I stand up, I feel like falling down again. The pain shoots up my leg and coarses through my body. "Come on." She encourages me. "You can do it." But deep down, we both know that I can't.

After about 50 yards propped up on Katniss' shoulder, I'm going to faint. She senses this and sits me on the bank. My head is pushed against my knees, and she pats my back. After a while, I'm able to stand again, and she helps me to this little cave made from rocks. I'm panting and shivering as we reach the cave. She covers the floor of the cave with pine needles, unrolls her sleeping bag, and helps me into it. She makes me eat a couple of pills and drink water, but when she offers the food, I refuse it. I stare at Katniss, memorizing every perfect detail. I want this moment to last forever. She starts working on some sort of blinds out of vines, but then tears it down in frustration.

"Katniss." I say and she goes over to me and brushes the hair out of my eyes. "Thanks for finding me."

"You would have found me if you could." She says. She feels my forehead, and suddenly fear crosses her face.

"Yes. Look, if I don't make it back-" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"Don't talk like that. I didn't drain all that pus for nothing." She says.

"I know. But just in case I don't-" I continue, but she cuts me off again.

"No, Peeta, I don't even want to discuss it." She says, placing her fingers on my lips to try to get me to stop talking.

I persist, though. "But I-" This time, she leans forward and kisses me. Shocked, I stop talking and close my eyes, kissing her back. My heart nearly stops when her lips touch mine, and I swear I see sparks fly. Then she pulls back.

"You're not going to die. I forbid it. All right?" She says.

My voice is a whisper as I reply, "All right." She steps outside as my mind tries to register what just happened. Katniss kissed me. Katniss _kissed _me. My fingers touch my lips and they fall down again. I soon start to fall asleep. I'm woken up by light, soft kisses. I'm startled for a second, but then I smile. This was heaven in the middle of hell. Being here with Katniss and her kisses.

She holds up a pot and says, "Peeta, look what Haymitch has sent you."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please, please, please comment! It would mean the world to me! :D<strong>

**_SHOUT OUTS:_**

**_Trapped in Narnia_**

**_Ariel133_**

**_ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96_**

**_And all my silent readers from the last two chapters!_**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love you!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Tell Me a Story

**Oh my cupcakes, you guys are totally AWESOME! 53 reviews, 85 followers, 64 favorites, and 17,793 freaking views! That's just amazing. Thank you so much for all your support!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Tell Me a Story<strong>

Katniss finally gets me to eat the broth by begging, coaxing, threatening, and kissing me. I drift off to my dream world, filled with Katniss and memories of my family. I wake up the next day, with a wet strip of bandage on my forehead but no Katniss.

"Katniss?" I call out. I start to get worried so I struggle to get up. Katniss walks in and relief surges over me.

"I woke up and you were gone. I was worried about you." I tell her. She laughs as she helps me back down.

"You were worried about me? Have you taken a look at yourself lately?" She asks.

"I thought Cato and Clove might've found you. They like to hunt at night." I warn her.

"Clove? Which one is that?" She asks.

"The girl from District Two. She's still alive, right?" I ask.

"Yes, there's just them and us and Thresh and Foxface. That's what I nicknamed the girl from Five. How do you feel?" She asks.

"Better than yesterday." I smile. "This is an enormous improvement over the mud. Clean clothes and medicine and a sleeping bag... and you." She reaches to touch my cheek and I take her hand and press it against my lips. I had learned it from watching Katniss' parents when we were growing up.

"No more kisses for you until you've eaten." Katniss says sternly. I sit up against the wall and I eat the berry mush Katniss feeds me. I don't eat the groosling, though. I look at Katniss and realize something I had missed before. She's exhausted.

"You didn't sleep." I accuse.

"I'm all right." She lies. I roll my eyes inwardly.

"Sleep now. I'll keep watch. I'll wake you if anything happens." I say. She hesitates. "Katniss, you can't stay up forever." I point out.

"All right. But just for a few hours. Then you wake me." She says. She lays down, one hand on her bow. I sit beside her, staring outside.

"Go to sleep." I smile softly, then start stroking her hair. She relaxes under my touch and falls asleep. I watch the outside world for a bit, then look at Katniss. Her expression in her sleep is different. She's still the same Katniss, only she smiles more and doesn't scowl. She's relaxed. I take a sip of water after a while.

Later that day, she wakes up. "Peeta, you were supposed to wake me after a couple of hours." She accuses. But I can tell she feels better.

"For what? Nothing's going on here. Besides I like watching you sleep. You don't scowl. Improves your looks a lot." She scowls at me and I grin at her. Then she looks a bit concerned. She feels my cheek and flinches a bit. I tell her that I've been drinking the water, but she feels the containers and I can tell she doesn't believe me. She gives me a few fever pills then watches me as I drink the water. I watch her as she tends my wounds, burns, and stings. Then, she unwraps my leg. Her face falls as she looks at it. She looks concerned, then completely worried. I look at my leg and I know what it is.

"Well, there's more swelling, but the pus is gone." She says, trying to be optimistic.

"I know what blood poisoning is, Katniss. Even if my mother isn't a Healer." I say gently. I know I'm most likely not going to make it.

"You're just going to outlast the others, Peeta." Katniss stubbornly says. "They'll cure it back at the Capitol when we win."

I say, "Yes, that's a good plan." But I don't really believe it and it's mostly for Katniss' benefit.

"You have to eat. Keep your strength up. I'm going to make you soup." She tells me.

"Don't light a fire." I half-warn, half-beg. "It's not worth it."

"We'll see." She says and walks outside. I sigh and lay down on top of the sleeping bag. The heat makes sweat run down my face. I just wish this could be over so we could go home. So Katniss could go home. She walks into the cave and I feel a bit better. She puts some cool cloths on my head, but it doesn't help much.

"Do you want anything?" She asks.

"No. Thank you." I say. Then I reconsider that. "Wait, yes. Tell me a story."

* * *

><p>Okay guys, thanks for reading! This chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter will be longer (I hope). :) Thanks for reading!<p>

_**Shout Outs!**_

**Trapped In Narnia**

**Look I got a shout out! Anyways, yaaaaaaay they're together again (even though I'm a gale fan I still like seeing catnip alive and with a better chance at survival). Now to the feast! (please please please write the actual book scene where she passes out coming back and Peeta wakes up and she's next to him and at first he thinks shes asleep then he sees all the blood... Can't wait!**

_A/N: Yes, you did, because you were awesome and reviewed. And I'm doing this all completely from Peeta's POV, and he wasn't at the feast. But I have an idea! :) Thanks for commenting! Love you! (P.S. I'm a Gale fan too)_

**Jennik55**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG .. THATS ALL I HAVE TO SAY...LOL XD**

_A/N: Thanks for commenting! And ahaha. I made you speechless. :) Love you!_

**Ariel133**

**Aww I am so excited to see the cave scenes from Peeta's POV! Great chapter! :) Thanks for the shout out :P**

_A/N: Thanks so much for commenting! And, yeah. The cave scene is DEFINATELY going to be fun to write. :) Thank you, and you're welcome. You deserve it. You're awesome and reviewed! :D Love you!_

**ILovePeetaMellark101**

**AWWWWW how cute !**

_A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to review! And thank you! (Nice pen name, BTW!) Love you!_

**_And a BIG shout out to all my silent readers! Please review! It would make my day! :)_**


	17. Chapter 17: A Story?

**A/N I'm back! I'm so so so so so so sorry! Please don't hurt me! *hides behind Peeta* Okay, I'm back and I am NOT going to give up on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins! I'm not as talented as her. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: A Story?<strong>

"A story? What about?" She asks, looking a bit wary.

I think about it. "Something happy." I decide. "Tell me about the happiest day I can remember." She makes a weird noise, something like a sigh and and exasperated groan.

"Did I ever tell you about how I got Prim's goat?" She asks after a while.

I shake my head and look at her. She hasn't really told me much of her life.

She starts her story, thinking about it for a while.

* * *

><p>"Well, I sold an old locket of my mother's." She begins carefully. I know that she really sold some game- who doesn't? But she's playing it safe, knowing this will be broadcast to all of Panem. "I went to the market with my best friend, Gale, as I wanted to buy some dress materials. I was admiring some blue cotton cloth, when I notice something out of the corner of my eye.<p>

There's a man, who keeps goats on the other side of the Seam. Nobody really knows his name, and we just call him the Goat Man. He used to spend time in the mines but not anymore. Anyways, sometime ago, he saved up money to buy some goats, and now he has something to do besides starve to death. He's not very nice sometimes, and he's impatient, but his goats are clean and their milk is rich. If you can afford it, that is." She pauses a little and looks at me. I nod encouragingly, to say, go on.

She continues. "A white goat with black patches was lying down in the cart, as something had mauled her shoulder and infection had set in. It looked really bad- and it was really bad. The Goat Man had to hold her up to milk her! But I knew someone who might be able to fix the goat.

'Gale.' I whispered. 'I want that goat for Prim." By this point, she was in the memory, giving no thought to me or where she was.

"I knew that owning a goat could change your life. These animals could live off almost anything, and they can give four quarts of milk a day, to drink the milk, to make the milk into cheese, to sell the milk.

'She's hurt pretty bad.' Gale says. 'We better take a closer look.' We walked over to the Goat Man and bought some milk to share, and we looked at the goat, pretending to be idly curious. The Goat Man didn't buy it.

'Let her be.' He grumbles.

'Just looking.' Gale says.

'Well look fast. She goes to the butcher soon. Hardly anyone buys her milk, and they only pay half the price.' He says grumpily.

'What's the butcher giving for her?' I asked.

Goat Man shrugs, looking somewhere behind me. 'Hang around and see.' I turn to see Rooba, the butcher, walking up to us. 'Lucky thing you showed up, girl's got her eye on your goat.' He says.

'Not if she's spoken for!' I say a little carelessly.

Rooba frowns at the goat. 'She's not. Look at that shoulder. Bet you half the carcass will be too rotten for even sausage.'

The Goat Man starts to protest. 'What? We had a deal!'

'We had a deal on an animal with a few teeth marks.' Rooba counters coolly. 'Not that thing. Sell her to the girl if she's stupid enough to take her.' I could've sworn I caught her wink in my direction.

"The Goat Man was mad, but he still wanted the goat off his hands, and it took us half an hour to agree on the price. The crowd had their opinions on the price- a wonderful deal if she lived, but a robbery if she died. Gale offered to carry the goat, I think he wanted to see Prim's face as much as I wanted to. I even bought a pink ribbon and tied it around the goat's neck before we went home.

"Prim's reaction was priceless! She was so excited she started laughing and crying at once. My mother was less sure of the goat, but they both worked on the goat- grinding up herbs and coaxing brews down the throat." I smile as I realize who they reminded me of.

"They sound like you." I say softly, and she jumps a little, like she had forgotten I'm there.

"Oh, no, Peeta. They work magic. That thing couldn't have died if it tried." She trails off, and looks at me worriedly.

I joke. "Don't worry, I'm not trying. Finish the story." I encourage.

"Well that's it." She shrugs. "Only that night, Prim insisted on sleeping with Lady on a blanket next to the fire. And just before they drifted off, the goat licked her cheek, like it was giving her a good night kiss or something. It was already mad about her."

"Was it still wearing the pink ribbon?" I ask curiously.

"I think so." She looks at me. "Why?"

"I'm just trying to get a picture." I picture it in my mind then smile. "I can see why that day made you happy."

"Well, I knew that goat would be a little gold mine."

I retort dryly. "Yes, of course I was referring to that, not the lasting joy you gave the sister you love so much you took her place in the reaping."

"The goat has paid for itself." Katniss says stubbornly, in a superior tone. "Several times over."

"Well, it wouldn't dare do anything else after you saved its life." I grin. "I intend to do the same thing."

Katniss raises her eyebrows. "Really? What did you cost me again?"

"A lot of trouble. Don't worry. You'll get it all back." I assure her.

"You're not making sense." She says gently, feeling my forehead. "You're a little cooler though." She looks away, but I can see through her lie. I'm about to say something, when trumpets sound. In a flash, she's up on her feet and at the mouth of the cave. I strain to listen, and I realize Claudius Templesmith is inviting us to a feast. I see Katniss wave the offer away and she's turning to me when he continues. "Now hold on. Some of you may be already declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately." I watch Katniss' face light up, and listen to Claudius Templesmith more attentively than before.

"Each of you will find something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn." He continues. "Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this is your last chance." I realize what Katniss is going to do before she says it, and I get up to put my hand on her shoulder. She jumps a little.

"No." I say firmly. "You're not risking your life for me."

"Who said I was?" She raises her eyebrows stubbornly.

"So, you're not going?" I ask suspiciously.

"Of course, I'm not going. Give me some credit. Do you think I'm running straight into some free-for-all against Cato and Clove and Thresh? Don't be stupid." She attempts to lie as she helps me back into my makeshift bed. "I'll let them fight it out, we'll see who's in the sky tomorrow, and work out a plan from there."

I roll my eyes. "You're such a bad liar, Katniss. I don't know how you've managed to survive this long. _'I knew that goat would be a little gold mine.' 'You're a little cooler though.' 'Of course, I'm not going.'_" I sigh and shake my head. "Never gamble at cards. You'll lose your last coin."

Her face is flushed with anger. "All right, I am going, and you can't stop me!"

"I can follow you." I argue stubbornly. "At least partway. I may not make it to the Cornucopia, but if I'm yelling your name, I bet someone can find me. And I'll be dead for sure."

"You won't get a hundred yards from here on that leg."

"Then I'll drag myself. You go, and I'm going too." I cross my arms.

She groans in frustration. "What am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch you die?" She asks, looking scared.

"I won't die." I say, slowly crossing my fingers behind my back. "I promise. If you promise not to go."

She sighs, giving up. "Then you have to do what I say! Drink your water, wake me when I tell you, and eat every bite of the soup, no matter how disgusting it is!" She snaps.

"Agreed. Is it ready?" I ask.

"Wait here." She steps outside for a second and comes back with the soup. I eat the soup with as much enthusiasm as I can muster, and ramble on and on about Katniss' amazing cooking skills. She just gives me some more medicine. She steps outside for a bit, to wash up, and I sigh, and lean back, bored. She comes back inside with some berries this time.

"I've brought you a treat. I found a new patch of berries a little farther down stream." I eat the first bite she gives to me, and frown a little at the sweet taste, that familiar taste I can't quite place.

"They're very sweet." I note.

"Yes, they're sugar berries. My mother makes jam from them/ Haven't you ever had them before?" She asks, feeding me the next spoonful.

I frown, a little confused. "No... but they taste familiar. Sugar berries?" He asks.

"Well, you can't get them in the market much, they only grow in the wild." I eat another spoonful of the sweet berries.

"Thy're as sweet as syrup." I comment, eating the last spoonful. Then it dawns on me. "Syrup!" My eyes widen, and Katniss clamps her hand over my mouth and nose, forcing me to swallow. I try to make myself vomit, but I can feel myself losing consciousness. I look at Katniss, a look of betrayal in my eyes, and I slip away, falling into darkness as the sleep syrup takes me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There you go! I'll be updating as much as possible this week, so yeah!**

**Oooooh what happens next? Any ideas on how I can do the next scene (the feast scene?)**

**Comments/reviews are appreciated!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Trapped in Narnia**

**Yay Gale fans unite! Anyways, yeah he wasn't at the feast, but he did wake up when she was passed out next to him so yay for emotions! And we have to get this story first madam! Write fast!**

_Yes ma'am! Lol, I'll try. 3 And yay for emotions and Gale fans!_

**Got2LiveitBigTime**

**Whoa! 4 chapters in, like, 2 days! WORLD RECORD for BookGurl16! LOL amazing chapters, followed the book to a tee. I can't wait for the rest of the cave scenes & yeeeeaaaahhhh**  
><strong>You are an awesome writer, great job!<strong>

_OMG, yes! Thank you so much! And, yeah, I'm going to try and break that record this week. ;) Thanks!_

**ariel133**

**Oh my god, a super special shout out! You just made my day! :) Seriously though, I absolutely love how you write Peeta's POV! Also, I'm so excited to see what you do with the feast scene. That should be interesting!**

_You make my day with your super special reviews! Thank you! And it should be, I have a couple of ideas, but they're kinda sketchy. But whatever, I'm just going to follow my gut feeling. :) Thanks for reviewing!_

**ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96**

**Aww, this is so sweet! I'm loving this part from his P.O.V. It's much cuter and genuine!**

_Thank you!_

**Oooh, I'm very excited to see what you're going to do for the feast scene. You're a Gale fan? Interesting. Extra props for writing this, then. :) Aww, can't wait for the story!**

_Thank you, again, haha. And well, Gale's POV would be a little boring, as it's just watch the HG, OMG he likes her, jealous, you know? But thanks for reviewing!_

**KissMeI'mHijacked**

**I cant wait for more Peeta XD**

_Me too! Haha thanks!_

**Macy34**

**I love this story! pleaseeee keep updating :)))))**

_Thank you! I'm trying!_

**schur655**

**This makes no sense, why would three tributes attack 6 careers an ally it would done in less than 30 seconds. Three male tributes who never even registered on Katnisses radar as dangerous. The three male careers all weigh nearly 200 lbs or over according to Katniss unless she weighs less than 100, and are trained. The female careers would take them apart. Only two male tributes, Thresh and Peeta, are in their league. Thresh for size and strength, Peeta for hand to hand capability (Wrestling is the basic skill necessary for MMA fighters if they don't have wrestling backgrounds they learn it) and strength as noted in the training room chapter.**

**Kudos though for at least attempting to explain Katnisses' visual of Peeta.**

**Sorry if this seems harsh, I really am, but it is easy to beat the hell out of someone who doesn't know what they are doing. The reality is you have 3 christians attacking 7 gladiators. The arena is very Roman, in historical terms. Provincial captives and slaves were slaughtered en masse by Gladiators dressed as legionaires reenacting famous battles it was a famous a theme in the Colisseum.**

_You're right, I don't know what I'm doing, but at least I'm trying. But thank you for your feedback._

**Silent Reader**

**I'm a huge Peeta fan so this is like so amazing. You're the best Peeta POV author I've seen. Thank you, thank you, thank you for make this. You are awesome.**

_OMG YOU ARE AMAZING! Thank you for the feedback, and I'm not the BEST, but thanks!_

**Bob**

**one direction**

_Yup!_

**1Dhungergamesfan**

**OMG! i luv this fanfic! plz update soon, u can borrow my copy of the hunger games :)  
>and thx for the shoutout<strong>

_Thank you for the reviews! And I got it back, haha._

**BlondeKatniss**

**This is so good!**

_Why, thank you! :)_

**This is SO HACK"N AMAZING become an actual author and turn this into a book! :D**

_Oh my gosh, thanks so much. But I'd probably get sued for copyright infringement. Thank you!_

**I'm not disapointed... NOW I CAN GO BACK AND READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS WITH MORE ENTHUSIASUM! YA! :D YOU ARE A GREAT WRITER! P.S. I LOVE PEETA, BUT GALE IS PRETTY HOT AS WELL :D**

_Thank you! And YES! IKR_

**E.**

**Loving it so far :)**

_Thank you!_


	18. Chapter 18: The Feast

**A/N The "dream" Peeta's having is actually an astral projection, and it's very real. Seriously, I'm not making it up!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not nearly as talented as the amazing Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: The Feast<strong>

I am instantly consumed with darkness... then all of a sudden, I feel myself floating up... and somehow I'm staring at myself. _What? _I test it out some more.

Okay, from what I've gathered, I can move around, but only in spirit form or whatever. Oh and I'm connected to my physical form by a silvery cord.

That's nice.

I float out of my cave... to see Katniss!

Oh my gosh! What the hell does she think she's doing? I grit my teeth and float down behind her, tapping her on the shoulder- but she doesn't notice.

Oh right... I'm in more of a spirit form. I just follow her figure, agile and quick, grateful I wasn't in my physical form for once- I didn't have to drag myself and I wouldn't have been able to keep up. I follow her silently, feeling a wave of protectiveness wash over me when I see her shiver. I wanted to hug her and keep her safe away from the Careers... away from the world.

I shake the thought from my mind, telling myself to focus. I focus on following Katniss, where she squeezes into the underbrush, waiting. I glare at the back of her head, even though she couldn't see me. She takes off the glasses I hadn't noticed she had on, and she looks around, a little panicked. I look out at the Cornucopia, and notice a round table with 4 backpacks rise up from the ground. A small figure- darts out of the Cornucopia and runs off, quickly. I'm pretty sure that was Fleta, the District 5 girl. I see Katniss frowning, looking disappointed in herself. We both watch as her red hair disappears in the dark green sea of trees.

Katniss then gets up and sprints toward the table. I'm flying alongside her, and I try to scream to turn around, Clove's behind her, but it's no use.

Katniss does narrowly dodge Clove's knife and turns to shoot an arrow at Clove, hitting her in her left arm. I wince. _That's gotta hurt. _Clove steps back, and she winces, then glares at Katniss, who already has an arrow ready. She grabs the little backpack and a little spark of hope is lighted. She might actually make it. But then, Clove throws a knife as Katniss turns, and it hits her in the forehead, causing Katniss to stumble back. Her face is bloody and it makes my heart swell with pain to see her like that. I try to attack Clove, but she couldn't see or feel me.

I slump back, annoyed and disappointed and I just watch with horror as Katniss' arrow misses and Clove knocks her down. _No! _I try to shout, but it doesn't work. I can't talk.

She pins my Katniss down and a rush of anger flows over me. I can't watch this, but it seemed as I was stuck here in time as Clove sneers.

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" _She has no idea._

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato." She snarls, then screams, "Peeta!" Clove shuts her up, and looks from side to side. Then she turns back to Katniss, grinning.

"Liar. He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

My heart nearly stops. She can't. Not Katniss. Clove opens her jacket, lined with knives, and takes out a knife with a curved blade.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." _NO! _I try to scream, but my efforts were wasted. They couldn't hear me. Katniss is squirming around, trying to escape, but I can see she goes limp in defeat.

Then I notice something. I notice the guy from Eleven, Thresh, I think. He's sneaking up upon the table, but he freezes as he hears Clove's next words. "Forget it District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally... what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" _TERRIBLE. LEAVE. MY. KATNISS. ALONE._ I snarl. Only, no one could hear me.

But Thresh starts to walk towards the two, quietly as possible.

"Now, where to start?" Clove teases, as she wipes the blood from Katniss' face and studies it. Katniss tries to bite Clove, but Clove just pushes her down. "I think... I think we'll start with your mouth." She traces Katniss' lips with her blade. Katniss just glares at her, knowing she's already defeated.

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I feel a stab of anger and pain shoot through my chest. I watch helplessly as she spits in Clove's face, and Clove glares at her. "All right then. Let's get started." She raises her knife, but then, Thresh picks her up off of Katniss and she's screaming for help.

Thresh throws Clove down and shouts at her. "What'd you do to that little girl?" He demands, enraged. "You kill her?"

Clove is scrambling around, frantic and scared, but I hate her too much to feel sorry for her. "No! No, it wasn't me!" She begs.

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Thresh's face is distorted with rage. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" He gestures toward Katniss.

"No! No, I-" Clove trails off, her eyes landing on a stone in Thresh's palm, and she starts shrieking. "Cato! Cato!"

"CLOVE!" I hear a voice, frantic, but too far away. I close my eyes as Thresh brings down the rock and I hear a sickening sound. I open my eyes, avoiding the sight of Clove and look at Thresh, now towering over Katniss. My heart stops beating for a second.

"What'd she mean? About Rue being your ally?" Thresh demands.

"I-I-we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did. But he got there first. District One." Katniss says, scared.

"And you killed him?" Thresh asks.

"Yes. I killed him. And buried her in flowers. And I sang her to sleep." I almost die inside as I see the tears in Katniss' eyes. She's breaking. And that nearly destroys me inside.

"To sleep?" Thresh asks, confused.

"To death." Katniss corrects herself. "Your district... they sent me bread. Do it fast, okay, Thresh?" She almost begs.

To Katniss' and my surprise and relief, he lowers the rock and sighs. "Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and me, we're even then. No more owed. You understand?"

She nods, not saying anything.

"Clove!" Cato calls out again, much nearer, and much more in pain.

"You better run now, Fire Girl." Thresh warns. Katniss flips over and sprints away from Thresh and Cato, only turning back upon reaching the woods. I look too, and see Thresh with two backpacks running towards a plain. I watch, a little sad for Cato, as he kneels beside Clove, begging her to not die, but it's hopeless.

Katniss starts sprinting off into the woods again, and I feel a strong pull on my spirit. I've been away too long. I'm suddenly pulled back into my body, into darkness... into silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you like it! I couldn't let Peeta miss this scene- plus it gives me room to experiment some. Ta-da! Love you guys to the moon and back, thank you so much for reviewing!**

**xx BookGurl16**

**PeetaFinnick**

**FINALLY. Thank you. Someone who makes it based from the book not the movie. I love**

_I don't have the movie to base it off of, lol. But thanks! I'm gonna guess you were gonna say I love you, so I love you too!_

**Got2LiveItBigTime**

**Yay a new chapter! Loved this. I can't rememeber if they had his scene in the movie or not, but you wrote this really well! Haha thanks for the shoutout, looking forward to some new chapters :)**

_Thank YOU for the reviews! And I don't think they did, but thank you!_


	19. Chapter 19: Crushes

**A/N Thank for the positive feedback on the last chapter! I wasn't 100% sure about the astral projection, and if it seems unreal, well I've never experienced it before, so I'm just using what other people says happens. :)**

**Disclaimer: I was not ever, and will never be Suzanne Collins. So I don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Crushes<strong>

I open my eyes slowly- then close them again, not yet quite ready to use them again. I open them again, and after my eyes adjust, I look around me, and my heart nearly stops.

There's Katniss, lying in a puddle of blood. I get up, feeling a lot better- it must be the medicine Katniss got- but my leg's still a little swollen. I shake my head, get up, and gently carry her over to the pile of blankets, where I gently wash the wound off, trying to remember what Katniss did for me when I was injured. After applying some medicine to the wound, I bandage it up, and stroke her hair gently. I hear my stomach grumbling, and I decide to go look for food.

I eat some of the groosling, and I had just finished the third one before I realize- being the idiot I was- that this probably would have to last for a while. Feeling guilty, I walk back to Katniss, taking off her wet shoes and socks- she didn't need to catch a cold. I tuck her in, as I would a little kid. I kiss her gently on her forehead, and stroke her hair again. I walk outside, to get some more water. As I look up in the sky, the anthem starts to play. There was only one death- Clove's.

* * *

><p>It starts to rain as I walk in, and I take out the plastic from Katniss' backpack to drape over her, like a canopy, by wedging the plastic in the rocks above her. I kiss her forehead again before relaxing next to her. I rest my hand on the knife- though I didn't have much reason to.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time morning had come, it was raining harder and harder, and my leg had almost stopped swelling completely. I took a quick nap, holding Katniss' hand in mine. I wake up around noon, and change her bandage again- though the bleeding had almost stopped. Then, Katniss starts to move. Instinctively, I stroke her cheek.<p>

"Katniss? Katniss, can you hear me?" I ask softly. Her face changes, looking scared. Her eyes blink open, and she's staring at me, alarmed.

Then, her face relaxes and she smiles. "Peeta."

"Hey," I smile. "Good to see your eyes again."

"How long have I been out?" She asks.

"Not sure." I admit. "I woke up yesterday evening and you were lying next to me in a very scary pool of blood." I see her panicked reaction. "I think it's stopped finally, but I wouldn't sit up or anything." I reassure her. She reaches up to her forehead, and touches it gently. I turn to get some water for her, and gently raise it to her lips. She takes it and drinks it thirstily.

Then, she realizes something. "You're better."

"Much better." I grin."Whatever you shot into my arm did the trick. By this morning, almost all the swelling in my leg was gone." I was going to go on a rant about Katniss' stupidity in going to the feast, but I just sigh and stroke her hair. I couldn't stay mad at her.

"Did you eat?" She asks after a while.

I admit. "I'm sorry to say I gobbled down three pieces of that groosling before I realized it might have to last a while." I reassure her. "Don't worry, I'm back on a strict diet."

She shakes her head. "No, it's good. You need to eat. I'll go hunting soon."

"Not too soon, all right?" I chuckle. "You just let me take care of you for a while." I kiss her forehead, and stroke her hair one last time, before I get up and get some food for her. I put together a meal of groosling and raisins and I get water ready for her. I start to feed her, like she did to me, and I made her drink water. I stroke her hair some more, before I notice that her feet were out in the cold. I rub her feet a little, and wrap them up in my jacket. Then I tuck her in like I would a little girl.

I nod towards the boots and socks I have in the corner. "Your boots and socks are still damp and the weather's not helping much." As if on cue, a clap of thunder sounds. Katniss looks around a little.

I continue. "I wonder what brought on this storm? I mean, who's the target." I wonder.

"Cato and Thresh." She replies immediately. "Foxface will be in her den somewhere, and Clove… she cut me and then…" She trails off.

"I know Clove's dead. I saw it in the sky last night." I say, then decide to play dumb. I mean, I can't just say I was at the feast in spirit form! She'd think I was crazy. "Did you kill her?"

"No. Thresh broke her skull with a rock."

"Lucky he didn't catch you too."

"He did. But he let me go." Then she starts explaining everything, from exploding the Career's food source, to Rue's death, and then the Thresh incident.

I raise my eyebrows, still in disbelief from what happened. "He let you go because he didn't want to owe you anything?"

"Yes. I don't expect you to understand it. You've always had enough. But if you'd lived in the Seam, I wouldn't have to explain." She replies. For some reason, this makes me annoyed.

"And don't try. Obviously I'm too dim to get it." I snap, and instantly regret it.

"It's like the bread." She continues, unfazed. "How I never seem to get over owing you for that."

I look at her in disbelief again. "The bread? What? From when we were kids? I think we can let that go. I mean, you just brought me back from the dead."

"But you didn't know me." She explains. "We had never even spoken. Besides, it's the first gift that's always the hardest to pay back. I wouldn't even have been here to do it if you hadn't helped me then. Why did you, anyways?" She asks curiously.

I roll my eyes. "Why? You know why." I look at her, and she just shakes her head. I sigh. "Haymitch said you would take a lot of convincing."

"Haymitch? What's he got to do with it?" She asks, confused.

"Nothing." I say, a little too quick, but she doesn't catch on. "So, Cato and Thresh, huh? I guess it's too much to hope that they'll simultaneously destroy each other?" I joke, trying to break the tension.

She just looks upset though. "I think we would like Thresh. I think he'd be our friend back in District Twelve."

I say grimly. "Then let's hope Cato kills him, so we don't have to." There's a silence before I look at her and notice she's tearing up. "What is it? Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I want to go home." She whimpers, nearly breaking my heart. I just want to hold her tightly in my arms and protect her from the world.

"You will. I promise." I instinctively lean over to kiss her.

"I want to go home now."

"Tell you what. You go back to sleep and dream of home. And you'll be there for real before you know it. Okay?"

"Okay." She whispers. "Wake me if you need me to keep watch."

I shake my head and chuckle. "I'm good and rested, thanks to you and Haymitch. Besides, who knows how long this will last?" Her eyes just close, and soon, she's fast asleep.

I stroke her hair gently, and keep watch- even taking a short nap. I collect rainwater, now a heavy downpour and I put the pot under a stream of water dripping into our cave. I realize that Katniss was shivering, so I reposition the plastic and tuck her in further. When the sky turns dark, I shake her gently, feeling hungry.

"Katniss? Katniss, it's time to wake up." I say softly. Her eyes flutters open.She looks around the cave and slowly starts to sit up, which makes me feel a lot happier. I spread out our food sitting next to her and spreading out our small supply of food- two groosling pieces, some roots, and a couple of dried fruits.

"Should we try and ration it?" I ask.

"No, let's just finish it. The groosling's getting old anyway, and the last thing we need is to get sick off spoiled food." She starts to divide a food into two piles, and we start off eating slowly, but before I know it, it's gone.

"Tomorrow's a hunting day." She says, determined.

"I won't be much help with that." I say, feeling helpless. "I've never hunted before."

"I'll kill and you cook. And you can always gather."

"I wish there was some sort of bread bush out there." I say, grinning.

"The bread they sent me from District Eleven was still warm." She sighs wistfully before handing me a couple of leaves. "Here, chew these." She chews some, and I do the same. The projection in the sky was hard to see, but there were no more deaths.

"Where did Thresh go? I mean, what's on the far side of the circle?" She asks.

"A field. As far as you can see it's full of grasses as high as my shoulders. I don't know, maybe some of them are grain. There are patches of different colors. But there are no paths." I reply immediately.

"I bet some of them are grain. I bet Thresh knows which ones too. Did you go in there?"

"No. Nobody really wanted to track Thresh down in that grass. It has a sinister feeling to it. Every time I look at that field, all I can think of are hidden things. Snakes, and rabid animals, and quicksand. There could be anything in there." I remember the conversation the Careers had.

* * *

><p><em>"Eleven's going in the fields." Marvel states. "We should go after him."<em>

_"No!" Cato snaps. "Who knows what could be in there?"_

_"He's a big opponent." Glimmer shivers._

_Cato snickers. "Is little Miss Shimmer scared? Of Eleven?"_

_Glimmer glares at Cato. "You call me that again, I'll give you something to be scared of."_

_"Lover Boy, whatcha think?" Clove asks._

_"I agree with Cato, there could be anything in there."_

* * *

><p>And that was the end of <em>that<em> conversation. I look over at Katniss, who appears to be in deep thought.

"Maybe there is a bread bush in that field. Maybe that's why Thresh looks better fed now than when we were started the Games." She says thoughtfully.

"Either that or he's got very generous sponsors. I wonder what we'd have to do to get Haymitch to send us some bread." She kind of raises her eyebrows, but relaxes her expression.

"Well, he probably used up a lot of resources helping me knock you out." She grins mischievously after taking my hand.

I groan. "Yeah about that." I hold her hand and squeeze it lightly. "Don't try something like that again."

"Or what?" She asks.

"Or…or…" I struggle to come up with something. "Just give me a minute."

"What's the problem?" She grins knowingly.

I sigh. "The problem is we're both still alive. Which only reinforces the idea in your mind that you did the right thing."

"I did do the right thing!" She protests.

"No! Just don't Katniss!" I feel anger rush over me, with pain somewhere in there. "Don't die for me. You won't be doing me any favors. All right?"

She looks a little startled, but she says softly. "Maybe I did it for myself, did you ever think of that? Maybe you aren't the only one who…who worries about… what it would be like if…" She trails off, and it's my turn to look startled. Does she actually like me back? She looks pained.

"If what, Katniss?" I ask softly.

"That's exactly the kind of topic Haymitch told me to steer clear of." She avoids the question. But I just smile.

"Then I'll just have to fill in the blanks myself." I say, leaning in until our lips meet.

And it made my heart skip a beat then start racing. It's the first kiss I'm completely aware of, and it was... fire. The heat had nothing to do with fever, but only the magic of the kiss itself, and I'm sure Katniss felt it too. I pull away gently and notice her bandage is soaked with blood. I kiss her nose before saying, a little distractedly, "I think your wound is bleeding again. Come on, lie down, it's bedtime anyway." I had just kissed her.

My crush for as long as I could remember.

I _kissed _her.

I actually kissed her.

Oh. My. God.

After Katniss puts on her socks, she forces me to put on my jacket, and I do, but I'm still slightly freaking out over the kiss. She insists on taking the first watch, but I make her get in the sleeping bag with me. Once she gets in, I let her use my arm as a pillow and I hold her in my arms protectively as I drift away.

* * *

><p>I feel a gentle hand shaking me awake. "Peeta? Peeta? I'm so sorry, but I can't stay awake any longer. Could you take watch?"<p>

I kiss her lightly on the forehead. "Of course."

"Tomorrow, when it's dry, I'll find us a place so high in the trees we can both sleep in peace." She yawns, drifting off to sleep. I watch her as she sleeps, smiling a little at the innocent, peaceful look on her face. I gently stroke her cheek, and then run my fingers through her hair. Nothing happens though.

When Katniss wakes up, nothing much has changed in the weather however, so we were stuck in the cave again. The day drags on longer than usual- and Haymitch hadn't sent anything yet. Did the money run out already? Well, the sleep syrup must have cost a fortune. There's a silence for a while, with a couple of small talk here and there.

Finally, Katniss asks, "Peeta? You said at the interview you'd had a crush on me forever. When did forever start?"

I have to smile. "Oh, let's see. I guess the first day of school. We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair… it was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up." I reminisce.

"Your father? Why?"

"He said, 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother but she ran off with a coal miner.'" I explain, and then remember my mother's probably listening at home. Shoot… Sorry dad.

"What! You're making that up!"

"No, true story. And I said, 'A coal miner? Why would she want a coal miner if she could've had you?' And he said, 'Because when he sings… even the birds stop to listen.'"

"That's true. They do. I mean, they did." She replies, a little stunned.

"So, that day, in music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot straight up in the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear, every bird outside the window fell silent." I remember, smiling.

"Oh, please." She laughs.

"No, it happened. And right when your song ended, I knew- just like your mother- I was a goner." I sigh a little. "Then for the next eleven years, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you."

"Without success." Katniss adds in helpfully.

I chuckle. "Without success. So, in a way, my name being drawn in the reaping was a real piece of luck."

A happy look crosses her face for a second, but then she looks confused. She thinks about it for a while. "You have a… remarkable memory." She states after a while.

I smile. "I remember everything about you." I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're the one who wasn't paying attention."

"I am now." She protests.

"Well, I don't have much competition here." I sigh sadly. _Gale._

She swallows a little, and looks at me nervously. "You don't have much competition anywhere." She says, leaning in. As soon as the electricity from the kiss starts to make my head feel a little dizzy, we hear a loud crash outside and we jump. I get up to look through the rocks and a weird sound escapes my lips, but I didn't care.

Because there was a silver parachute attached to a basket, right in front of me. I run out and bring the basket in, and Katniss rips it open immediately. There's a feast inside, full of delicious food. Even the lamb stew Katniss loved so much.

I grin. "I guess Haymitch finally got tired of watching us starve."

She agrees. "I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, I gotta make this fast, cause I'm on a time limit, but I couldn't leave you guys without another chapter so….. Here! You're very welcome and thank you for the reviews!**

**HealthyHungerGamesObsession101**

**I really like the idea of the story - its nice to see things through Peeta's point of view!**

_Thank you for the review! :)_

**Got2LiveItBigTime**

**Interesting perspective on the Feast scene! I like how Peeta was at least involved in it with his spirit-thing, watching everything happen. Great job!**

_I couldn't let Peeta miss it, he'd be so mad at me! Thank you for your review! They always make my day!_

**G**

**I loved this chapter!**

_Thank you Anon! :)_

**KataraLover**

**Great story, BookGurl16! This is the first Hunger Games story (besides the actual one) that I've read. Great job! Peeta is one of my favorite characters, so I just love this story! Please, update soon! :D**

_One, OMG awesome name! Two, thank you so much for the review! Three, I'm so honored to be your first fanfic! Thanks! And four, thank you so much for the review!_

**peetagrl3**

**I am loving this so far!**

_Thank you!_

**I like Peeta, the boy in love a lot, but if you changed it, maybe The heart on fire? You know, something to do with Peeta being in love with the Girl on Fire. Something like that would be really cool.**

_Thank you, I actually decided to keep the name. Because I'm lazy like that. :) Thanks for the review!_

**I. LOVE. THIS. SO MUCH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Peeta is so HAWT!  
>Lol sorry I'm so weird.<strong>

_It's okay, we're all weird. And duh! Peeta is obviously hot :) And thanks for the review!_

**Whoa. That spirit thing was oddly smartly awesomely great. Does that make sense?**

_Doesn't matter, awesomeness doesn't have to make sense. Thank you sooooo much! Your reviews made my day (or night). Both! Thank you!_

**And thank you so much to all my silent readers! Love you guys too!**

**xX BookGurl16**


	20. Chapter 20: Hunting

**Okay, so that was a really long month. I'm sorry! I've been pretty out of it lately.**

**Oh my gosh, thank you so much for all the support. :) You guys are amazing. You're the reason why I continue to write. The comments given are so sweet and I love y'all!**

**Ahhh! You got me to 27, 180 views, 75 Favorites and 100 Followers like OH MY GOSH! You are amazing! So I'm going to try to update as much as possible over the next week! Imagine my surprise, logging on to such amazingness! :) 3**

**Disclaimer: Hullo! Just a city girl with no life, not a world-wide famous author. I'm not Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Hunting<strong>

The look in Katniss' eyes alerts me to the fact that she's about to dig into the stew and stuff herself silly, so I remind her, "We better take it slow on that stew. Remember the first night on the train? The rich food made me sick and I wasn't even starving then." She seems to snap out of her longing for the stew and nods, a little regretfully.

She sighs. "You're right. And I could just inhale the whole thing!" We ration it out as best as we could, both of us ending up with a roll, half an apple, and an egg-size serving of stew and rice; we know that this food probably has to last us for who knows how long.

Katniss eats the stew slowly, savoring each spoonful she enjoys the food. I observe her quietly, eating my own stew with the silverware and plates they sent us. As she finishes, she sighs a little. "I want more."

I have to agree with her. "Me, too. Tell you what. We wait an hour, if it stays down, then we get another serving." I decide, trying to think it out logically.

"Agreed. It's going to be a long hour." Katniss' eyes drifts over to the stew again.

"Maybe not that long." I grin a little, deciding to push my luck. "What were you saying before the foor arrived? Something about me... no competition... best thing that ever happened to you..." I pretend to look thoughtful.

Katniss' face flushes, a pretty shade of red. She mutters, "I don't remember that last part."

I chuckle a little, then reply softly. "Oh, that's right. That's what I was thinking. Scoot over. I'm freezing." _And I miss the feeling of you next to me. _I think to myself. She makes some space for me in the sleeping bag, and I sit next to her. We both rest against the wall, and she leans her head on my shoulder, and it fits perfectly in the curve. I smile to myself as I put an arm around her, feeling content. How had I gotten so lucky?

"So, since we were five, you never even noticed any other girls?" Katniss asks. Is it just me, or do I detect a slight edge of jealousy beneath her tone? Maybe I'm just deluding myself into believing so.

"No, I noticed just about every girl," I admit before continuing. "But none of them made a lasting impression but you."

"I'm sure that would thrill your parents, you liking a girl from the Seam." She says sarcastically.

"Hardly. But I couldn't care less. Anyway, if we make it back, you won't be a girl from the Seam, you'll be a girl from the Victor's Village." I remind her. _Not that it matters. I'd love you even if you had to live on the streets._

She comes to realize something, and gasps. "But then, our only neighbor will be Haymitch!"

I chuckle a little and squeeze her gently. "Ah, that'll be nice. You and me and Haymitch. Very cozy. Picnics, birthdays, long winter nights around the fire retelling old Hunger Games tales."

"I told you, he hates me!" She protests, but then she starts to laugh.

"Only sometimes. When he's sober, I've never heard him say one negative thing about you."

"He's never sober!"

"That's right." I pretend to think about it some. "Who am I thinking of? Oh I know. It's Cinna who likes you. But that's mainly because you didn't try to run when he set you on fire." I laugh a little at the memory. It seems so long ago, but it had happened only a few days ago. I continue. "On the other hand, Haymitch... well, if I were you, I'd avoid him completely. He hates you."

"I thought you said I was his favorite." She reminds me.

"He hates me more." I say nonchalantly. "I don't think people in general are his sort of thing." There's a moment of silence as we're both left alone to our thoughts. Of course, I'm thinking of how Katniss felt next to me, and how pretty she looked, even in the Hunger Games. I'm just running over a list of everything that makes Katniss absolutely perfect, when she interrupts my thoughts.

"How do you think he did it?"

"Who? Did what?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Haymitch. How do you think he won the Games?" She replies, and the question pulls me up short. I honestly have no idea. How did Haymitch win? I ponder over the question for a while before coming up with the most likely answer.

"He outsmarted the others." I finally decide.

She just nods, then the silence falls over us again. I wonder what Katniss is thinking of, but she looks slightly disturbed. Half an hour passes since we last ate and Katniss asks if we could eat again. My empty stomach wins out and I don't argue as Katniss prepares two dishes. The anthem starts to play and I peer through a crack, staring at the sky. And a face appears. Thresh's.

"There won't be anything to see tonight." She says, sounding amiable. I don't want to break the news to her, but I know I have to, sooner or later. "Nothing's happened or we would've heard a cannon." How do I tell her that the boy who had saved her life had just died?

"Katniss..." I trail off quietly.

"What? Should we split another roll too?" She replies.

"Katniss." I repeat myself, slightly louder, but she just ignores me.

"I'm going to split one. But I'll save the cheese for tomorrow." I just stare at her, until she looks up and asks, "What?"

"Thresh is dead." I finally get out.

A look of disbelief flashes on Katniss' face. "He can't be."

"They must've fired the cannon during the thunder and we missed it." I say cautiously, watching her reaction carefully.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's pouring buckets out there. I don't know how you can see anything." She crawls over to the crack and pushes me away gently, and I let her. She looks out, staring at the face in the sky for a few seconds before slumping against the rock, looking dejected.

"You all right?" I ask gently, reaching out to console her. She just shrugs and hugs herself, blinking back tears. She looks like she's struggling to stay strong, struggling to look neutral and my heart breaks a little.

"It's just..." Her voice wavers a little. "If we didn't win... I waned Thresh to. Because he let me go. And because of Rue." I know where she's coming from, but I can't relate with her. I can, however, try to comfort her some.

"Yeah, I know." I place a hand on her shoulder, then pull back, picking up the two plates. "But this means we're one step closer to District Twelve." I nudge the plate of food into her hands. "Eat. It's still warm." I say gently.

She takes a couple bites, swallowing, but she can't fool me. I know her too well and know she's trying extremely hard to hold back her emotions. She sounds nonchalant, however, as she says, "It also means Cato will be back hunting us."

"And he's got supplies again." I say grimly.

"He'll be wounded, I bet."

"What makes you say that?" I ask curiously.

"Because Thresh would never have gone down without a fight. He's so strong. I mean, he was." I can almost hear the tears behind her voice. "And they were in his territory."

I nod a little, pretending to not notice how she was feeling. She doesn't like people to see her like that. She's strong, and proud. And I admire that about her. I say instead, "Good. The more wounded Cato is the better. I wonder how Foxface is making out."

She looks a bit annoyed. "Oh, she's fine. Probably easier to catch Cato than her."

"Maybe they'll catch each other and we can just go home." I say hopefully. "But we better be extra careful about the watches. I dozed off a few times." I admit.

She nods. "Me, too. But not tonight." The rest of the meal is eaten in silence, and finally, I offer to take the first watch. She agrees and crawls into the sleeping bag, pulling her hood over her face. I stay awake as I watch for Cato or Foxface. Nothing happens, though, and the rain pounds on the rock. I can hear a faint sniffling, and light snoring. I stroke Katniss' hand gently as she sleeps. She tosses and turns in her sleep and my stomach grumbles. I try to ignore it for a while, but then it can't be ignored anymore.

I crawl over to the cheese and pull out a roll, cutting it in half then spreading it with some cheese. I pop it in my mouth and sigh contently; my stomach's grumbles quiets slightly. I also cut some apples and eat the sweet crunchy fruits. Feeling a bit guilty, I spread the cheese over Katniss' half roll and top it with some apples. I hold it carefully as I crawl back, awakening her. She blinks a couple times, and her eyes focuses on the food. "Don't be mad." I say sheepishly, feeling guilty. "I had to eat again. Here's your half."

"Oh, good." She sounds relieved and she takes a huge bite. A faint smile graces her face. "Mm."

"We make a goat cheese and apple tart at the bakery." I comment.

"Bet that's expensive." She finishes up the bread.

"Too expensive for my family to eat. Unless it's gone very stale. Of course, practically everything we eat is stale." I reply as I pull the sleeping bag up, then I drift away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I feel Katniss shaking my shoulder and I open my eyes groggily, then I pull Katniss down for a kiss. When she pulls away, she sighs. "We're wasting hunting time."<p>

I have to grin a bit as I stretch, sitting up. "I wouldn't call it wasting. So do we hunt on empty stomachs to give us an edge?"

"Not us," Katniss chuckles. "We stuff ourselves to give us staying power."

"Count me in." I get up. I'm surprised when I see that she has divided the rest of the food. "All this?"

"We'll earn it back today." She promises and we dig into the delicious, albeit cold, food. After a few minutes, Katniss gives up using her fork and tosses it away, licking the last of her gravy with her finger. "I can feel Effie Trinket shuddering at my manners."

I snicker a little, then shout. "Hey, Effie, watch this!" I toss my fork over my shoulder and finish the rest of my food, licking my plate clean making loud, deliberate noises. I blow a kiss to a general direction, calling, "We miss you Effie!"

Katniss laughs as she covers my mouth. "Stop! Cato could be right outside our cave."

I pull her hand away, staring at her beautiful eyes, smirking a little as I reply, "What do I care? I've got you to protect me now." I pull in for another kiss, and she pulls away, sighing in exasperation.

"Come on." She starts to pack and we walk outside of the cave, all teasing gone. Seriousness replaces the light mood, and we warily look around, watching for anyone. It seems to be devoid of any living creatures, and Katniss hands me her knife, which I tuck into my belt.

"He'll be hunting us by now. Cato isn't one to wait for his prey to wander by." I warn.

"If he's wounded-" Katniss begins, but I cut her off.

"It won't matter. If he can move, he's coming." We keep walking, stopping by the stream that had overrun it's banks due to the rain. We replenish our water and Katniss gets up to check on some of her snares. She comes back empty-handed, not surprisingly.

"If we want food, we better head back up to my old hunting grounds." She says, thinking about it.

I shrug. "Your call. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Keep an eye out." She suggests. "Stay on the rocks as much as possible, no sense in leaving him tracks to follow. And listen for both of us." The last comment confuses me slightly, when I remember the explosion. Katniss wraps a bandage around her forehead and we make our way alongside the stream, passing my previous hiding place. No signs of it remain though, the rain had taken care of that. As we continue, the rocks get smaller, turning into pebbles, and eventually those diminishes into pine needles and the forest floor.

Katniss winces about something although she didn't comment for a bit. I'm just trying to figure out what had made her wince when she turns to look at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You've got to move more quietly." She sighs. "Forget about Cato, you're chasing off every rabbit in a ten-mile radius."

I look sheepish as I reply. "Really? Sorry, I didn't know." This time as we continue, I try to quiet my steps, but Katniss still jumps with each step.

"Can you take your boots off?" She suggests after some time.

"Here?" I ask, disbelieving. There are sticks everywhere though!

She's patient, and she replies. "Yes. I will too. That way, we'll both be quieter." We take off our boots and socks, continuing along the way. Although I know she's still not comfortable with the noise I'm making, she doesn't comment. I try to avoid the branches, but it seems that the annoying things are scattered everywhere I stepped.

After several hours of hunting, although we have nothing, we come to a stop where we rest and drink some water.

I know I had to do something, she had shot nothing and time is ticking away. "Katniss, we need to split up. I know I'm chasing away the game."

"Only because your leg's hurt." She says kindly.

"I know." I sigh. "So, why don't you go on? Show me some plants to gather and that way we'll both be useful."

"Not if Cato comes and kills you." I can tell she's trying to say it in the nicest possible way, and I have to laugh a bit.

"Look, I can handle Cato. I fought him before, didn't I?" I point out.

She looks uneasy, then proposes something else. "What if you climbed up in a tree and acted as a lookout while I hunted?" She says solemnly, as if our lives depended on it.

I roll my eyes and mimic her. "What if you show me what's edible around here and go get us some meat?" Then I become serious again. "Just don't go far, in case you need help." She sighs dejectedly before showing me some roots to dig. She teaches me a simple whistle to communicate with each other to show that we're alright, then she's off to find some game. I gather some roots, feeling less useless. I walk down the stream, continuing to look for the roots when something catches my eye. After depositing the roots beside the pack, I lay the sheet of plastic out before walking back down to the stream. I wander too far, but Katniss would like these.

The berries stand out in the sunlight, and I start to collect them, walking back to lay them neatly on the plastic. I walk back to the bushes to collect some more. I walk back only to nearly get shot with Katniss' arrow. I jump back, alarmed, and some of the berries fly into the foliage.

She looks angry as she said, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be here, not running around in the woods!"

I'm confused as to why she was so mad, so I explain, "I found some berries down by the stream."

"I whistled. Why didn't you whistle back?" She demands.

"I didn't hear. The water's too loud I guess." She looks a little scared; she's trembling. I walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I thought Cato killed you!" She whimpers slightly.

"No I'm fine." I wrap her arms around her, gently, but she doesn't say anything. "Katniss?"

She pushes me away. "If two people agree on a signal, they stay in range. Because if one of them doesn't answer, they're in trouble, all right?"

"All right!" I say, exasperated.

"All right. Because that's what happened with Rue, and I watched her die!" She turns away, walking toward the pack with angry strides, and I realize that's why she is so upset. I hesitate a bit, then step forward just as she exclaims, "And you ate without me!"

I stop in my tracks, confused. "What? No I didn't!"

"Oh, and I suppose the apples ate the cheese." She says sarcastically.

"I don't know what ate the cheese." I say, trying to not lose my temper. "But it wasn't me. I've been down by the stream collecting berries. Would you care for some?" I offer, holding out the berries I found.

She picks some up from the plastic and inspects them. I look slightly confused and before I can question her, a loud cannon snaps me out of it, alerting me that someone has died. Katniss whirls around, looking at me, looking a bit terrified, but I only raise my eyebrows. Then a hovercraft appears, and we could see the girl Katniss has dubbed 'Foxface' being lifted into the air.

I stroll over to Katniss, starting to push her toward a tree urgently. "Climb. He'll be here in a second. We'll stand a better chance fighting him from above."

She just stops me, looking calm, and I wonder if she's lost her mind. "No, Peeta, she's your kill, not Cato's."

That catches me off-guard. "What?" I protest. "I haven't seen her since the first day. How could I have killed her?" Instead of replying, she just holds out the berries.

* * *

><p><strong>Yush! I feel extremely accomplished! A chapter in a day! And it's long too! Thank you so much for the reviews! 3<strong>

**Guest**

**please,please,please,please finish this is is completely awesome and I am starting to prefer this to the actual hunger games xxxxxx**

_You do not know how you made me feel. You literally just made my day. Oh my gosh, this is like such a huge honor. :) Thank you so much!_

**anya sharma**

**pleaassee finish the book - it is soooooooo good - Suzanne Collins herself has been beaten**

_Again! You guys make my day and this comment is so sweet! 3 Thank you so much!_

**XxPurple MistxX**

**I'm not giving up on you. This is like the greatest story ever! I can wait. :3**

_I'm sorry you had to wait that long. And thank you! :) _

**peetagrl3**

**I'm not giving up on you! If you need help, just PM me anytime and I can do brainstorming or something for you (even on your trip, if you have time). I still think your awesome!  
>Have a good vacation!<br>PG3**

_Thanks! It was a great vacation, but I'm glad to be home and on the computer and writing. And thank you so much! You're awesome! 3_

**Hi BookGurl! It's me again! I just reread some of this story and was wondering if you were going to write any more? PLEASEEEE**

_Done! :)_

**Sgt. Socks**

**I absolutely love this! I can't wait for more! Peeta is so freaking . . . uhh! Adorable? Is that the word I'm looking for? Haha. Idk, but I can't wait for more! :) This is an awesome story! You're really talented. :)**

_Adorable would apply. ;) And thank you! :)_

**THG4ever3**

**Yay!my review was up there(G)! Anyways I still cant get over him being there in spirit form!that was cool...im so falling for this fanfic! :)**

_Yay! Thanks for reviewing! And aha thanks! I had been planning that from the beginning. And thank you! :)_

**KatLover4ever**

**Great new chapter! :) Can't wait for the next one! Will you be continuing this through the next book(s)? I hope you do! :) And you're welcome, for everything. _ (And thanks for the compliment on my username. _)**

_You're quite welcome! I'm not sure, actually, time has been a bit limited for me, and I can barely find the time to write with tests and what not. I'll finish the book, definitely. I might do Catching Fire, but I probably won't do Mockingjay because I can't bear to put Peeta in pain. Thank you again! :)_

**PeetaisMINEloljk**

**I LOVE LOCE LOVE THIS STORY! :D Do you think you could do a Peetas POV for Catching Fire- or no MOCKINGJAY! :D**

_Maybe, I might. I need a lot more time though. If I finish this by next summer, I'll probably do a one-shot or something, like an excerpt from Catching Fire. Thanks for the review!_

**Got2LiveItBigTime**

**Aw, I liked this chapter. Loved how Peeta was freaking out about the kiss! Hahaha :P  
>Nice work!<strong>

_Thank you! I liked the kiss too. :) I wanted to make Peeta even sweeter than he was in the story, so. :) Thanks for the review!_

**And thank you to my silent readers! You all make my day. :)**

**~ Xx BookGurl16**

**(Editing Comments: The first 19 Chapters were pretty easy, but the next three will be much longer! Please bear with me!)**


	21. Chapter 21: Cato

**So I started marking the chapters to go, can you believe after this one, there's only 3 more? And I thought there were more to go! Oh well. Here you go! **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd have the heart to kill Rue, Finnick, and Prim, or torture Peeta like that? Great, now I'm going to go sob in a corner. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Cato<strong>

She took her time to explain to me everything. "Foxface had stolen food from the supply pile before I blew it up, and it was her food source. She took only enough to save herself, only enough to stay alive, but not too much that it would make the Careers suspicious. I don't think they noticed. Anyways, she ate the berries, and she didn't even question the safety of them, as we were going to eat them anyways."

Something bothered me, though. "I wonder how she found us. My fault, I guess, if I'm as loud as you say."

She replied to me in a gentle voice, "And she's very clever, Peeta. Well, she was. Until you outfoxed her."

"Not on purpose." I protested. "Doesn't seem fair somehow. I mean, we would have both been dead, too, if she hadn't eaten the berries first." Then I realized that Katniss had probably known what the berries were. "No, of course, we wouldn't. You recognized them, didn't you?"

She just nodded. "We call them nightlock."

I shuddered a bit. "Even the name sounds deadly. I'm sorry, Katniss. I really thought they were the same ones you'd gathered." I apologized, looking at her guiltily.

She didn't seem mad at all, though. "Don't apologize. It just means we're one step closer to home, right?" She reminded me.

"I'll get rid of the rest." I promised, starting to gather up the sheet of plastic, making sure the berries were contained inside.

I got up to toss them away, when Katniss cried out, "Wait!" I looked at her, a little startled, and watched as she picked up her leather pouch. She walked over to me, and took a couple of the berries from the plastic, explaining. "If they fooled Foxface, maybe they can fool Cato as well. If he's chasing us or something, we can act like we accidentally drop the pouch and if he eats them-"

I understood her plan. "Then hello District Twelve." I grinned.

"That's it!" She started to secure the pouch to her belt as another realization came to me.

"He'll know where we are now. If he was anywhere nearby and saw that hovercraft, he'll know we killed her and come after us." She paused for a moment, thinking about it. But her next words shocked me.

"Let's make a fire. Right now." She began to gather some branches and brush.

I questioned, "Are you ready to face him?"

She shook her head. "I'm ready to eat. Better to cook our food while we have the chance. If he knows we're here, he knows. But he also knows there's two of us and probably assumes we were hunting Foxface. That means you're recovered. And the fire means we're not hiding, we're inviting him here. Would you show up?" Her logic made total sense, and I felt like a total idiot for not realizing it sooner.

"Maybe not." I agreed. I started a fire, a little tricky with the damp wood, but soon enough, we had a blazing flame over which Katniss started to roast her catch. I collected some greens, keeping careful watch and we switched off jobs. However, as Katniss predicted, Cato doesn't show up. After the food is cooked, Katniss packed up most of the food save for two rabbit legs, one of which she handed to me.

As we walked, Katniss suggested, "I think we should move further into the woods and climb a good tree, making camp for the night."

I didn't agree, however; I pointed out, "I can't climb like you, Katniss, especially with my leg, and I don't think I could ever fall asleep fifty feet above the ground."

She sighed. "It's not safe to stay in the open, Peeta."

"Can't we go back to the cave?" I pleaded. "It's near water and easy to defend." She sighed again, and seemed to contemplate it. I was just bracing myself for the inevitable 'no' when she surprised me with a kiss.

"Sure. Let's go back to the cave."

Surprised, I smiled at her, relieved. "Well, that was easy." She pulled her arrow out of the tree she had shot when she had narrowly missed me earlier in the day. We both tossed some wood over the fire, and the smoke rises some more. We walked back down the the stream, which had slowed down considerably.

"We should walk in the water." Katniss said, which I agreed to. She seemed much more comfortable with the lack of sound I'm making, The long walk back was tiring, but we eventually made it back to the familiar and friendly sight of the cave. It was much later in the day, though. We both filled our water bottles before we walked up to the cave. Katniss started to lay out dinner, but before I knew it, I started to fall asleep.

She demanded that I crawl up into the sleeping bag, and I was too tired to argue with her. As soon as I get in, I fall asleep, completely exhausted.

* * *

><p>When I'm finally woken up, I glanced outside, sleepily and alarm startled my awake. "I slept the whole night!" I realized. "That's not fair, Katniss, you should've woken me." I accused, crawling out of the bag and watching as Katniss stretch before snuggling in the sleeping bag. She yawned. "I'll sleep now. Wake me if anything interesting happens." She fell asleep, and I sat beside her, pushing the hair out of her face gently. I smiled at her peaceful face, wondering how I ever got so lucky. Katniss had laid out some food for me before I fell asleep, and I start eating, slowly, prolonging the meal. Of course, I could only do that for so long, and before I knew it, I had nothing to do again.<p>

Nothing had happened in the hour that it took me to eat, so I contented myself by watching Katniss as she slept. She became almost vulnerable looking in her sleep, a gentle grace befell her and I had to smile again. I reached out for her hand, and held it in mine. The warmth of her hand contrasted to my cool ones, and soon, my hands were warm. A faint smile played at her lips, and I noticed that her hair had fallen into her face again. I brush it out of the way and start to think, the memories of watching Katniss from a distance, admiring her without her knowledge. For some reason, the thought made me feel a little homesick.

I thought about Foxface, poor Foxface. Instantly, a wave of guilt washed over me. I had killed her. True, it wasn't on purpose. But I still felt bad. She had a family to go home to, she had friends. And I ended that. I took her away from them, and now they'll never see her again. My stomach felt uncomfortable, and I squirmed a little. I wondered how her loved ones felt. They probably hated my guys. I wouldn't have blamed them.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that it was time to wake Katniss until the hot afternoon light snapped me out of it. I gently shake Katniss. "Wake up, beautiful." I say softly.

She looked around for a second, then yawned. "Any sign of our friend?"

I shook my head. "No, he's keeping a disturbingly low profile."

"How long do you think we'll have before the Gamemakers drive us together?" Katniss wondered.

I shrugged. "Well, Foxface died almost a day ago, so there's been plenty of time for the audience to place bets and get bored. I guess it could happen at any moment." I decided.

"Yeah, I have a feeling today's the day." She agreed with me. She sat up and stared outside, thinking. "I wonder how they'll do it."

I had no good answer to her question, so I just stay silent, wondering.

Katniss got up and dusted herself off. "Well, until they do, no sense in wasting a hunting day. But we should probably eat as much as we can hold just in case we run into trouble." I nodded and started to pack up the gear wordlessly as she set out the food. I was too busy thinking to really start up any conversation. I was thinking about my home, my family. I was thinking about Katniss. Guilt, pain, joy, nostalgia flooded me all at once, leaving me slightly confused. I turned to see Katniss had laid out a particularly large meal, and I smiled a little as I started eating. The silence is comfortable as we ate. When we finally finished with our large meal, all that's left are the rabbit bones. The meal had left a thin layer of grease on my fingers, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

Walking outside, we stared back at our cozy cave. It seemed rather silly, but I felt as if I were going to miss it. It was a significant turning point in my life. Katniss seemed to feel the same way as she patted the rocks, a little sadly. It was a final farewell gesture.

"We should go down to the stream to wash up." Katniss suggested.

I nodded. "I agree. Might as well look our best before facing Cato." We ventured down to the stream. Something was different, though. I could feel it before I got there. Then I realized something. It was too quiet. The rushing of the stream was gone. My suspicions are confirmed as we reached the stream, or what it used to be. The stream had somehow disappeared. There wasn't a drop of water. They were herding us to a place, and I had a feeling I knew where it was. Katniss reached down to feel the dry bed.

"Not even a little damp. They must have drained it while we slept." She realized, then a flicker of fear crosses her face for a split second, vanishing so fast I wasn't sure if I had actually seen it.

I offered up my theory. "The lake. That's where they want us to go." It made sense. It was a clear, open area where they were guaranteed some bloodshed. There were no obstacles to block their view. It was all a game to them, of course.

Katniss looked at me hopefully. "Maybe the ponds still have some."

I decided that I wouldn't crush her hopes and I said, "We can check." She seemed to recognize it, but she ignored it as we made our way to the pond, which was, as I'd thought, bone-dry.

"You're right." She finally admitted. "They're driving us to the lake." She thought about it for a few seconds. "Do you want to go straightaway or wait until the water's tapped out?" She asked.

I decided not to push our luck further. "Let's go now, while we've had food and rest. Let's just go end this thing." She just nodded. I could feel her become a bit unsure beside me, and I gently put an arm around her. "Two against one. Should be a piece of cake."

Katniss seemed a bit happier. "Next time we eat, it will be in the Capitol."

"You bet it will." I smiled down at her. We stood there for a while, her in my arms, relaxed. I felt happy, happier than I had before. It felt right, having her in my arms. She fit perfectly, and I couldn't help but think that it was meant to be. That she was made for me.

Without a sound, she stepped away and I took her hand as we started to head toward the lake. Both of us had our separate thoughts; as I looked at her, I could see her making an uneasy face. She probably was worrying about Cato. I didn't blame her. I was worrying about Cato myself. After we walked for a bit, we stopped under the shade of a tall tree to rest. The tree seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Before I could guess, we were off again.

"Let's move on." She decided, and I didn't object. She seemed to recognize the tree, and I desperately wanted to ask her, but a little voice warned me against it. The walk to the Cornucopia took us the rest of the day, as the sun was starting to set as we reached it. Cato was nowhere to be seen; whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, I didn't quite even circled the Cornucopia, but the Career wasn't there. We paused for a second before crossing to the lake to fill our water containers.

Katniss gazed over at the sunset, frowning. "We don't want to fight him after dark. There's only the one pair of glasses."

I squeezed some iodine into the water and contemplated the situation. "Maybe that's what he's waiting for. What do you want to do? Go back to the cave?"

"Either that or find a tree." She answered. "But let's give him another half an hour or so." We sat down beside the lake, and I felt vulnerable in plain sight. But really, what was the point in hiding anymore? In the trees, a couple of birds- no, mockingjays- flitted about, melodies bouncing back and forth between them. Katniss sung out a short tune, but it was absolutely lovely. The birds stopped singing, and I stared at her in admiration. She sung the notes again, then the forest exploded with the sound of the song, the mockingjays' trills filling the air with the soft melody.

"Just like your father." I smiled at her.

She fumbled with something on her shirt, and I realized that it was a pin. A mockingjay pin. "That's Rue's song." She said quietly. "I think they remember it." The music got louder, much to my relief. I didn't know what to say to that. The beautiful harmony made me close my eyes, bathing in the lovely sound. Then something began to happen. The song was disrupted by cries of alarm, and my eyes opened. I got to my feet, glancing around while wielding my knife. Katniss was getting ready to shoot as we spot Cato crashing through the trees and bearing down on us, but he had no spear. He hands were empty, and Katniss launched an arrow at him, which bounced off harmlessly.

"He's got some kind of body armor!" She shouted, alarmed. Cato caught up to us, but he just ran past us with no attempt to fight whatsoever. A little confused, my gaze fell on something as it jumped from the forest onto the plain, followed by at least half a dozen more of it. It was some creature, and realization hit me too late. Cato wasn't running toward us, he was running away from those creatures, which meant they were dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Katniss started taking off toward the Cornucopia and it was all I could do to sprint after her, praying that the creatures didn't tear us apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Yay! I finished another chapter! Hip-hip-hooray! This was a fun one to write, and I even added some romance in there for y'all. Peeta's so sweet. 3 Anyways, thanks for the reviews and PMs! 3 You all make my day! I think I will hold off on the replies, because those would take some more time, and I've got to get off the computer now. So, I'll do a huge review reply thing for the next chapter! I promise! Until next time! 3 Thank you to all my reviewers and my silent readers! You make my day! <strong>

**~ BookGurl16 xX **


	22. Chapter 22: Heartbreak

**A/N Again it's been a while! I'm sorry! I'm not very good at updating, I know. I'm just going to finish the book today. All of it. In one chapter. Okay. Here goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Heartbreak<strong>

The animals were clearly mutts. You could see it in the way they walked and held themselves. I sprinted as fast as I could, but although my leg was healed, it was still difficult to run. The mutts were catching up, and I'm about fifteen yards away from the Cornucopia. Suddenly, Katniss turned to me, her grey eyes wide. She raised her bow and released the arrow, which went flying behind me. This added to my fear.

"Go, Katniss! Go!" I shouted, waving her toward the Cornucopia. What was she doing? Why was she waiting? She immediately started scaling the Cornucopia, the golden structure rising above her. Katniss pulls herself up, and Cato is sprawled atop the Cornucopia. I reached the large Cornucopia and touched it once, yelping in pain immediately. The Cornucopia was scorching. Katniss turned to look at me.

Her voice was full of desperation. "Climb!" She looked behind me as I started my climb up the ridged Cornucopia. She shot an arrow at one of the mutts, and I finally reached her feet, where she pulled me up onto the structure. I laid there for a second, then glanced at Cato warily.

He coughed, doubling over with cramps. "Can... can they climb it?" His voice sounded weak and drowned out due to the growls of the mutts. Katniss looked over at him, then at me.

"What?" She shouted.

I replied to her. "He said, 'Can they climb it?'" She glanced down at the mutts, and I looked down as well. They were gathering at the base, and they stood on their hind legs, eerily seeming human, almost. One of them took a running lead and jumped onto the Cornucopia. Katniss let out a small shriek, and although the mutt couldn't climb the Cornucopia, she shot it down anyways. The creature writhed on the ground before going still. Katniss was shaking slightly, so I gently touched her arm. "Katniss?"

She seemed at a loss for words before shouting fearfully, "It's her!"

Perplexed, I asked, "Who?" Katniss just looked from side to side wildly, taking in the mutts with her eyes. "What is it, Katniss?" I shook her shoulder.

"It's them." She said, looking as if she saw a ghost. "It's all of them. The others. Rue and Foxface... and all of the other tributes." She choked out the last bit. I glanced at the mutts and gasped. She was right. I recognized Foxface's red coat and her eyes. Rue's dark glossy fur and her wide eyes.

"What did they do to them?" I asked in horror. "You don't think... those could be their real eyes?" Katniss looked at them in silence, opening her mouth but she's interrupted when the mutts started to launch themselves at us. A mutt grasped at my leg, and I let out a shout. Katniss barely managed to support my weight, so I wasn't on the ground yet. If I wasn't holding her arm, I'd have been mutt food by now.

"Kill it, Peeta!" She shrieked. "Kill it!" I grip my knife tightly in my hand and stab the ashen-colored mutt, which fell away, dead. Katniss pulled me up next to her. I got to my feet, risking a glance at Cato, who seemed to be healing. Katniss shot more mutts down before they finally recede, and stop jumping. I feel myself falling backwards, and suddenly, Cato has me in a headlock, choking me and crushing my windpipe. I could barely breathe and start clawing at Cato's hand. I felt weak, though. The blood loss from the calf injury was making me lose my strength. Katniss raised her bow, aiming at Cato's head, when he laughed.

His voice sounded hoarse. "Shoot me and he goes down with me." Katniss realized he was right and hesitated. They stood, tense and still as they waited to see what the other person would do. It was getting harder, and harder to breathe, and I started to see spots, when I realized that if Katniss shot Cato's hand, I'd be free and she could finish him off. Weakly, I raised my fingers, dripping with blood, and made an X on the back of Cato's hand. Katniss realized what I meant and released the arrow. Cato cried out in pain, and released me. I fell forward, helplessly, and start sliding off the horn with Cato when I feel Katniss struggling to get me back on. Cato fell down to the mutts and we held on to each other.

The air felt blissfully cool, and I slowly came back to full consciousness of the sickening sounds below me. Blood poured out of my gaping wound still. There was no cannon, and I wondered why when I realized Cato had the body-armor, and most likely a weapon. He was going to fight for his life, no matter how hopeless it seemed. Some part of me admired that, but most of me detested him and just wanted the Games to be over. But Cato was fighting, until the mutts dragged him back into the Cornucopia. Katniss and I sat on top of the Cornucopia, the icy air making my arms go numb and my teeth chatter. But we waited still, even after the anthem played and no picture of Cato appears.

Katniss turned to me and looked at my leg with alarm. All of our supplies were by the lake and Katniss seemed to realize this. She took off her jacket and pulled off her shirt (I looked away, my cheeks burning.) then put on her jacket again. Katniss made me lie down as she inspected my leg. She deftly wrapped the shirt around me and knotted it tightly, then took her last arrow and tucked it in- a make-shift tourniquet. She used the rest of the shirt to bandage my wound and lay down next to me.

Her voice was desperate as she pleaded, "Don't go to sleep." I could feel her shivering next to me.

"Are you cold?" I took off my jacket and fastened it on Katniss. She pressed closer still, shivering less. But I know what she was thinking. It would get colder.

She whispered, "Cato may win this thing yet." It broke my heart to hear the hopelessness in her voice.

Determined, I pulled up her hood, shaking from the cold, but ignoring it. "Don't you believe it." The hours ticks past, seeming longer than they actually were. Cato's cries made it even worse; the pain in his voice was evident.

Katniss asked, "Why don't they just kill him?" And I'm sure we both know why. This was entertaining to the sick people in the Capitol. The Gamemakers would be shunned if they ended it now.

"You know why." I hugged Katniss closer to me. She shivered slightly, and my heart clenched. Why wouldn't this end? The lack of blood began to make me lethargic, and a pounding in my head began. Whenever I started to fall asleep, though, Katniss would cry out with fear so I tried to fight it, fight the languid feeling that threatened to make me doze off. I looked up at the moon instead, counting down the hours until sunrise. I pointed out the moon's subtle shift, and for a second, a glimmer of hope is kindled in her before it ebbs away, leaving her agonized again. I watched the moon intently, knowing that if I didn't have something to do, I would fall asleep again.

At long last, the faint rays of the sun starts peeking out on the horizon. It was faint, but it was there. I whispered to Katniss, "The sun is rising." She turned to the sky, watching as the stars faded in the soft light of the sun. She looked at me and a flash of fear crossed her face. No cannons yet. Katniss lay on the Cornucopia, pressing her right ear against the structure. There were faint cries, but they were fading away.

"I think he's closer now. Katniss, can you shoot him?" I asked.

"My last arrow's in your tourniquet." She reminded me.

I carefully unzipped her jacket. "Make it count." Her nimble, cold fingers releases the arrow, and tied the tourniquet back tightly, and she rubbed her hands together. She armed herself and crawled over to the edge and hung down with me holding her tightly. A few moments passed and finally, Katniss releases the bow and I pulled her up.

"Did you get him?" I asked. As if on cue, the cannon fires. I swallowed a lump in my throat and whispered hoarsely, "Then we won, Katniss."

Her voice was emotionless. "Hurray for us." We watched as a hold opened up in the plain and the mutts remaining disappeared beneath the earth. Katniss and I sat waiting for the hovercraft and the trumpets announcing the Victors of the Hunger Games.

Katniss looked annoyed. "Hey! What's going on?" The birds just twittered in reply.

"Maybe it's the body." I suggest. "Maybe we have to move away from it." Katniss sat, deliberating the plausibility of my statement.

Finally, she agreed. "Okay. Think you could make it to the lake?"

"Think I better try." I replied. Together, we made our way to the tail and hopped down gently. I lay on the ground, trying to not cry out in pain, but I couldn't stop the grimace appearing on my face. Katniss rose up and walked over to help me up, and by some miracle, we managed to drag ourselves to the lake. She poured some cold water on my wound and drank some water. I followed her lead and brought up a handful of water to my chapped lips. The hovercraft appeared and took Cato's body away. But nothing else happened.

"What are they waiting for?" I asked, feeling weak.

She looked confused. "I don't know." She leaned over to pick up a stick when a voice boomed in the arena. A familiar voice. Claudius Templesmith's voice.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." His announcement ended and Katniss stared at me in disbelief, and I watched as the truth dawns on her.

"If you think about it, it's not that surprising." I said softly, rising to my feet, biting my cheek to avoid crying out in pain. I stepped towards her, reaching down and pulling the knife from my belt, tossing it into the lake. Katniss raised her bow, loaded with the arrow and aimed it at my heard.

Ouch. That hurt. Did she think that I could kill her? I raised my eyebrow and she dropped her bow, stepping back as her face turned red. I realized I would prefer death rather then living without Katniss.

"No. Do it." I picked up the bow and limped over, shoving it at her.

She stared at me defiantly. "I can't. I won't."

"Do it. Before they send those mutts back or something. I don't want to die like Cato." I said, wincing at the thought.

"Then you shoot me." She furiously gave me the loaded bow, and I looked taken aback. "You shoot me and go home and live with it!" Doesn't she know that I can't live with it? That every moment for the rest of my life would be miserable. She had Gale, she would move on eventually. But I wouldn't be able to.

I threw the weapons aside. "You know I can't. Fine, I'll go first anyway." I pulled the bandage off my leg, letting the blood flow. I could feel myself growing slightly weaker, and Katniss lunged forward, trying to put the bandage back on the wound.

"No, you can't kill yourself!" She cried out.

I looked at her sadly, "Katniss. It's what I want."

"You're not leaving me here alone." She looked scared.

"Listen." I pulled her up gently. "We both know they have to have a victor. It can only be one of us. please, take it. For me. You are my life, and there would be no life without you. Katniss, you have no idea how much I love you. Words couldn't describe what you are to me. You're brave and kind and your beauty rivals the sunrise. You are the shining life of my life, and I would never be able to wake up and face life, not without knowing you are safe. I wouldn't be able to live, and I would rather die and watch you live." She started fumbling with the pouch containing the nightlock and I pulled her hand away, holding her wrist firmly. "No. I won't let you."

"Trust me." She whispered. I hesitated, searching her eyes, but all I saw was a spark of hope. Sighing, I let her go and watched as she took out the berries, filling my hands and then hers. And I get it. They have to have a victor. If we both die, then there would be no victor. "On the count of three?"

I leaned down, kissing her one last time, gently. "The count of three." I grasped her hand gently. "Hold them out. I want everyone to see." We both spread out our fingers, the berries gleaming ominously in the sun.

Katniss squeezed my hand gently and started to count. "One... Two... Three!" We simultaneously raise the berries to our mouths, the first berry barely passing my lips when trumpets start to blare and we hear our old friend Claudius Templesmith again.

He sounded frantic as he shouted, "Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you- the tributes of District Twelve!" Katniss hurriedly spitted the berries out and I followed her lead. We wipe our tongues on our shirts and I pulled her to the lake, where we flushed our mouths. When the ordeal was finally over and no traces of the juice remains, we collapse in each other arms.

"You didn't swallow any?" She asked.

I shook my head. "You?"

"Guess I'd be dead now if I did." She said.

I started to reply, "You have a point. Thank goodness you're not dead." The roar of the crowd from the Capitol drowns me out, though. We watched as the hovercraft appeared and the ladders dropped down. Katniss refused to leave me, though, keeping an arm around me as she helped me up. We both placed our feet on the rung of the ladder and the current froze me, but I could feel my leg losing blood, and quickly. When we finally reached the top, the darkness finally took over and I fell to the ground, unconscious.

Slowly, my eyes opened, and I looked around uncertainly. The yellow lights seemed welcoming, but the place was strange. I couldn't move, as the tubes and monitors were tethering me to the bed. My lips felt crack and my tongue was dry. An Avox walks in and offered me some water, and I gratefully took it. As I sipped the water, I looked down at my legs, and nearly blacked out again. One of my legs was completely gone, replaced with a metal and plastic device. Some Capitol people walked in, and explained. They had had to amputate my leg but it was a miracle that I lived this long. And it is all thanks to Katniss.

Katniss... "Where is Katniss?" I asked urgently. "Is she alright?"

The doctor sighed. "Yes, she is fine." And I felt myself falling asleep again, some drug causing me to lose consciousness. And this happened a lot more times before they finally pulled me away from my bed to test the leg. It took some time to get used to, but finally, finally, I got the hang of it. I kept asking for Katniss, but they wouldn't let me see her. And I was suddenly afraid. Was President Snow mad that we both won? Had Katniss suffered? I barely noticed that my scars were gone, until the next day, when they pulled me into a room, where Portia smiled tentatively at me.

"You're alright?" She asked anxiously.

"I feel perfect."

She grinned slightly. "They made your skin flawless. Perfect again. The prep team is waiting for you." She led me to a room, and the elevator ride was a comfortable silence. I worried about Katniss, but I reasoned that she had to be alright. They wouldn't do anything to her, right? The elevator doors opened and Bremia, Oxion, and Orpheus squealed when they saw me, and I'm being embraced. They ushered me to the dining room. I scanned the room, but felt a pang of disappointment when I couldn't see Katniss. I ate a quick meal and when I was done, I was being escorted away. They examine me, and I felt as if I were at the beginning again. Only, without Katniss.

They chattered endlessly about the most random events, and about the Games. Thank goodness they didn't talk about the gory details and just rambled endlessly about what they were doing when something happened. I mainly tuned them out and thought about Katniss as they prepared my shower and did my hair. They polished me to the last detail, then went to get Portia, who arrived with a covered outfit. She revealed a yellow shirt and some long black pants, and when she's done putting it on me, I risked a glance in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty good in it, and I could only imagine what Cinna had concocted for Katniss. I pulled on my black boots and looked at Portia, who gave me a nod.

The prep team beamed proudly and started talking again as we rode the elevator down to the training arena. It was a tradition to introduce the victor's support teams before we watch the highlights of the Hunger Games. The crowd was extremely loud and rambunctious as they waited for our appearance. Portia slid a cane into my hand, and I took it without question. Although I was beginning to get used to the leg, I was still unbalanced. I could hear the anthem and then Caesar Flickerman's voice. First, the prep teams are introduced to a loud applause. Effie was next as she rose up to the cheering audience. She was probably bursting with happiness. Portia and Cinna were next and received a loud roar of approval. They were masterminds, and everyone in the Capitol recognized it. Haymitch received a never-ending applause that finally ceased. And then I felt myself rising up, up, up towards the stage...

The roar that greeted me nearly deafened me, and the blinding lights kept me from seeing for a bit. I smiled at the audience, and looked for Katniss when a force nearly knocked me over, if it weren't for the cane. I looked down and my breath caught in my throat. Katniss, looking absolutely stunning, was in my arms at long last and she looked amazingly breathtaking. I leaned down and kissed her, gently, and then much more passionately. I lost track of time, but I didn't care. The world fell away and the only think I was aware of was her.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder, but I just waved it aside. Katniss was much more important at the moment. Haymitch interrupted us and pushed us toward the love seat. Katniss sat next to me, so close I felt my heart speed up a little. She kicked off her sandals and tucked her feet up, leaning her head gently on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her, thinking how lucky I am to have her by my side. Caesar told us a couple jokes before we began the highlights.

Of course, they chose a theme for this year, something no one's seen before. It was a love story. I relieved the pre-arena moments and then the Games started and I found myself staring at the boy on the screen. I relived the moments where I approached the Careers, vowing to protect Katniss. I relived dreaming about her over and over, murmuring her name in my sleep. The tracker jacker scene showed me watching Katniss worriedly all night. I remembered laying in the mud and only dreaming about and worrying about Katniss. They showed Katniss in action, showed her fighting and dodging fireballs. They showed her allying with Rue and then the terrible death. And Katniss started to sing, her lovely voice the only thing anyone in the room could focus on. The world disappeared in those few moments and then, all too soon, she stopped singing.

I watched her shout out my name and went to find me, I watched her bringing me back to life and going for the medicine (I frowned. I was still unhappy about that.) The minutes ticked past as we relived our experience and then the berry scene comes up and everyone gets quiet. I watched all the way until the movie is cut off with Katniss screaming my name. The anthem starts to play and President Snow walked on stage with a small girl trailing behind him with the crown for us, but there's only one. We watched as he twisted it in two halves and he smiled at me as he placed the first half on my head, and the second on Katniss'. There's a blur of bowing and cheering and I could faintly remember Caesar reminding Panem to tune in to watch the final interviews. Then we were taken to the President's mansion, where they were holding a Victory Banquet. Pictures were taken, but I remember little of the banquet. The one thing that was clear in my memory was Katniss' small, warm hand in mine the entire night.

When the sun rose, we're whisked back to the comforts of the twelfth floor of the Training Center, where Katniss and I were separated by Haymitch, who, I think, is trying to keep us apart. Portia tried a red-and-white suit on me, and I looked at her impatiently.

"When can I see Katniss?"

"You'll see her at the interviews."

"Why not before?" I protested,

"Ask Haymitch." She shrugged, avoiding my questioning gaze. I was able to leave, but when I got to the hallway, Katniss' door was opened. I sighed and walked into my room, waiting. Moments later, the door closed, and I hopped up, crossing my room to the door- which had been locked from the outside. Frustrated I punched at the door, then wearily waited for the final interview. I drifted off to sleep soon, only to be woken by Effie. It's the same routine. I ate, then the prep team comes and well... prepped me, and then Portia came in, shooing out the three hyper Capitol people and turning to me.

"You ready, pumpkin?"

"As I'll ever be." I muttered. She helped me into my suit and inspected me carefully. I impatiently counted down the minutes until I can see Katniss again. The interview was to happen in the sitting room, where I head to after Portia deemed me worthy for the eyes of the people. I walked quickly down the hall, and my heart leaped with joy as I spotted Katniss in her beautiful white dress. I pulled her gently aside and looked at her sadly. "I hardly get to see you. Haymitch seems bent on keeping us apart."

Katniss shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes, he's gotten very responsible lately." There's something about her answer that didn't seem quite right, but I ignored it.

"Well, there's just this and we go home. The he can't watch us all the time." I smiled, entwining my fingers in hers. They called out that they were ready for us to come sit on the love seat. At first, it was formal, awkward and rather strange, but Caesar looked at us knowingly.

"Oh, go ahead and curl up next to him if you want. It looked very sweet." Katniss seemed happy and she tucked up her feet as I pulled her closer to me. Much better. I smiled at her, admiring the way her makeup was minimal and radiated a soft, rosy glow about her. It suited her. The seconds are counted down until we're live! Caesar started off with playful banter, and I followed his lead, talking easily to him. I think Katniss was deliberately redirecting the questions thrown her way toward me. But this didn't last long.

"Well, Peeta, we know, from our days in the cave, that it was love at first sight for you from what, age five?"

I blushed slightly and looked down at Katniss, sighing slightly. "From the moment I laid eyes on her."

"But, Katniss," He continued. "What a ride for you. I think the real excitement for the audience was watching you fall for him. When did you realise you were in love with him?"

I waited for her answer, genuinely curious. She laughed lightly. "Oh, that's a hard one..." She seemed at a loss for words, thinking about the question.

"Well, I know when it hit me. The night when you shouted out his name from that tree." Caesar helped Katniss out. Katniss looked relieved, somewhat.

"Yes, I guess that was it." Her eyes got slightly misty as she remembered. "I mean, until that point, I tried not to think about what my feelings would be because it was so confusing and it only made things worse if I actually cared about him. But then, in the tree, everything changed." My heart started to speed up some more. Any more of this, and I might survive the Hunger Games only to die of a heart attack.

"Why do you think that was?"

Katniss was staring at me wistfully. "Maybe... because for the first time... there was a chance I could keep him." And my heart stopped for a moment and all I could see was her. I press my forehead on her head, ignoring the world.

"So now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?"

She turns toward me and said gently, "Put you somewhere you can't get hurt." I leaned in and kissed her, gently. Caesar started talking about the Games, and the injuries, the thoughts making me wince. He asked me about my "new leg" when we started talking about the mutts, and Katniss looked shocked.

"New leg?" Before I could reply, she lifted up the bottom of my pants, taking in the metal-and-plastic leg. "Oh no."

"No one told you?" Caesar asked, and Katniss shook her head.

"I haven't had the chance." I replied, shrugging slightly.

Katniss looked upset as she answered, "It's my fault. Because I used that tourniquet."

"Yes," I tried to reassure her. "It's your fault I'm alive."

"He's right," Caesar pitched in. "He'd have bled to death for sure without it." She still looked upset, like she was going to cry, and she buried her face in my shirt. It nearly broke my heart to see her like that, and it took us a while to coax her out. Caesar stopped asking her questions, which I feel she was relieved about, as she recovered, but then the berries came up, and Katniss is forced to answer.

"Katniss, I know you've had a shock, but I've got to ask. The moment when you pulled out those berries. What was going on in your mind, hm?" Katniss stiffened in my arms slightly, and there's a long pause before she finally answered.

Quietly, she replied, "I don't know, I just... couldn't bear the thought of... being without him." I felt a rush of emotions that threatened tears of happiness. But I held it together.

"Peeta? Anything to add?"

"No, I think that goes for us." I replied, and with that, Caesar signed off and it's over. It's all over. Everyone was gathering to hug and congratulate us. I lost track of all the hugs I received before I could go back to my room but find nothing I wanted to take back. So I left the room as it was and made my way out. The train was waiting for us. The goodbyes to Cinna and Portia were short, but no tears were shed. We'd see them in a few months for the victory ceremonies. We would get plaques and applause but we all knew that they hated us and we wanted nothing more but for everything to be over. As the train began to move, we're submerged in darkness until we passed the tunnels. Dinner was served and we ate alongside Haymitch and Effie. The conversation was very quiet, and rather subdued. Katniss excused herself to go change and some time later, I do as well.

I stood in the shower, rinsing out the hair gel and thinking only of Katniss. The Games may have been the worse experience, but in a way, it was also the best. Because Katniss finally, finally, fell in love with me. There was nothing more that I wanted, and nothing more that could make me happier. I walked back downstairs, and shortly afterward, Katniss arrived, looking like the girl I fell in love with. The dresses and makeup were nice, but they weren't her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder for some time.

When the train stopped for some fuel, we were allowed to go outside. I walked alongside Katniss, holding her smooth hand in mine. The silence was comfortable, and I stopped for a bit to pick some beautiful wildflowers to give to her. She smiled, pleased, but I could tell she was distracted and not very happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing." She waved it away, but I wasn't convinced. We walked until we reached the end of the train, and still we said nothing. But it was alright. Her hand was all I needed.

Haymitch surprised us by sneaking behind us and murmuring, "Great job, you two. Just keep it up in the district until the cameras are gone. We should be okay." This confused me. What was he talking about? Haymitch walked back, and we watched hi. I tried to look at Katniss, but she avoided my gaze.

"What's he mean?"

"It's the Capitol." She blurted out. "They didn't like our stunt with the berries."

"What?" I asked, fear creeping the back of my mind. But I ignored it. "What are you talking about?"

"IT seemed too rebellious. Haymitch has been coaching me through the last few days. So I didn't make it worse." My stomach felt guilty and a shooting pain runs through my heart.

My voice sounded distant as I replied, "Coaching you? But not me."

"He knew you were mart enough to get it right." She said, and tears started to burn my eyes, but I held them back.

My voice sounded flat as I replied. "I didn't know there was anything to get right." So this is why they call it a heartbreak. I felt as if my heart had shattered into a million, sharp pieces. The pain was nearly overwhelming. "So what you're saying is, these last few days and I guess... back in the arena... that was just some strategy you two worked out."

Katniss looked like a deer in headlights. "No. I mean, I couldn't talk to him in the arena, could I?"

I dropped her hand as I asked her, "But you knew what he wanted to do didn't you?" She bit her lip and the pain coursed through my body. making me feel almost numb and emotionless. Except for pain. There was the pain. "Katniss?" She took a step backwards and the pain rushes through me again. I couldn't feel my body anymore. My heart was hurting too much. "It was all for the Games. How you acted."

"Not all of it." She gripped her flowers tightly, but the sight only made me feel worse, hollow inside.

"Then how much?" I asked, before deciding I didn't want to know. "No, forget that. I guess the real question is what's going to be left when we get home?"

"I don't know. The closer we get to District Twelve, the more confused I get." She replied, and I paused, waiting for more. After a while, I recognized that she wasn't going to say more.

The pain was evident in my voice as I told her, "Well, let me know when you work it out." I started walking back, and the tears were brimming again, nearly splashing over the edge. I ignored the world, I ignored everything. Was this was it would've been like if Katniss had died? No, I would've thought that she loved me, but to think, all of this was an act! I told Effie I was headed for my room. Without a further explanation, I stalked off, and shut the door. I don't move from my bed, starving myself, trying to dull the pain, but it doesn't work.

I found myself crying more times than I would like to admit, each tear following a hot trail down my face, burning my numb cheeks. And the pain never ended. I felt like Cato. I would've preferred death over this numbing pain. I lay there for the longest time, thinking, crying, and hurting all over. I never knew what pain was like, not even in the Hunger Games. Because this was pain. The inability to do anything. Even my hunger couldn't distract me.

And yet, I couldn't find myself to get mad at Katniss. I knew she was just trying to get us home alive. And maybe some part really did care, because she hadn't wanted to kill me. Would've died instead. But now that I think about it, she would've been shunned by the citizens of District Twelve. So she did it to save her life. I couldn't blame her. Couldn't bring myself to. She had done what I would've wanted her to- save her life. Finally, we started approaching home, but I felt myself dreading it.

I walked outside, silent. The pain had faded somewhat, but when I see Katniss, it was all I could do to keep my expression neutral. I gave her a nod and I just stood there next to her, silent. And despite myself, I wanted to feel her hand one last time. So I reached out my hand. She turned to me, looking unsure.

"One last time? I croaked. My voice sounded hollow, even to my own ears. She took my hand, and gripped it tightly. And my heart stopped hurting, if only for a little bit. But I know when I let go, it would be ten times worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you to you guys, I have finished my first, actual story. Oh my Lord, it feels sad to part with this story. But that is the end! I have an idea for another story, but it'll have to wait. I want to finish a good portion of it before I start updating. Heaven knows how bad I am at updating, and I apologize! But I have finished it! :) Thank you all for sticking with me. I think you've seen my writing change a bit and flourish. The beginning was extremely weak as I read it, and I apologize, but you stuck with me and I can't thank you enough! This chapter is rather long, so I will do the reviews in my next chapter. **

**Until next time, BookGurl16 xX **


	23. Thank You for the Lovely Reviews!

**Got2LiveItBigTime**

**Ohh, here comes the action! This chapter was so sweet and it was just lovely to have some Everlark romance :) Nice detail in your writing too! Well done hope the next chapter comes soon :)**

_Ooh. :D I finished the entire book! And the romance was so fun to write. I'm a romantic at heart. Thank you! :) It didn't come as soon as I wanted it to, I'm sorry, but I've finished!_

**Got2LiveItBigTime**

**Oh YAY finally a new chapter! Like nobody has been updating at all. I've been lonely :(**  
><strong>Great work- I will always love Peeta. The way he acts around Katniss is so cute! :) Love your writing as always!<strong>

_I'm flattered! Thank you! I love Peeta as well. He is my ideal boyfriend and it broke my heart to have to break his. :(_

**Here's7to6never5growing4up **

**7th chapter was a bit confusing at the end. But really good.**

_Oh dear. My writing wasn't that good (it was horrible) when I was starting out. I hope it's improved! _

**Bellibies**

**Awesome start**

_Thank you, although I do wish I could replace the first few chapters. (I think I will.) _

**ariel133**

**This was a great chapter! I'm really hoping that when they get back to district 12 Katniss will not ditch Peeta...lol call me a hopeless romantic!**

_I'm sorry. :( I stuck to the book. It's okay, I'm a romantic as well!_

**hearlandLoVeR987**

**Love it so far! Continue with it!**

_I did. :) Thanks! _

**peetagrl3 **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**  
><strong>Oh my. Peeta is so sweet. Oh man, I'm about to cry...<strong>

_Awww here are tissues **hands tissues** I love Peeta so much. :) _

**Brennan Mitchell**

**LOVE WRITE MORE NOW. I pulled an all-nighter over all of this fanfic. Yours was one of the best :)**

_Oh my lanta, this meant so much to me! Thank you! All-nighters are hard to pull off. I did once and it was the worst thing ever. I took a four-hour nap later in the day. I love my sleep. But the fact that you pulled it over my fanfiction, oh gosh, I'm going to cry. Thank you!_

**KatLover4ever**

**You're welcome, again. :) I would really like to read the CF one, but I don't blame you for not doing MJ. It's so sad in that book with Peeta. :'( Great new chapter! Keep up the good work! Can't wait for the next one!**

_I possibly will, but I have another idea in store, and I will probably use the idea first before the Catching Fire one. _

**Guest**

**Number 3: girl on fire, boy in love**

_Thank you, but I decided to leave as is!_

**Guest**

**awwww we love you 2!**

_I love you guys most. :) _


End file.
